The past meets the future
by White Hunter
Summary: An 18 year old girl is about to wind up in a situation where she has to fulfil a prophcy where she will bring light to her world and defeat the darkness that threatens it with the help of a futuristic robot as her partner. B't X story
1. Chapter 1&2

The past meet's the future

I found out that there are little stories of B't X so I'm going to post my own story of it on fanfiction. I hope you like it, just no rude comments okay?

This is a Bt'X story and just to let you know that I don't own some of the character's from the Bt'X anime, except the characters that I made up within my head. This story is about an 18 year old girl that has no friends, who meets a strange robot that thinks for it self after some of her blood accidentally splashed onto it when receiving an injury from a strange man that wanted to kill her.

A strange encounter

_It was dark. Every where she turned she only saw darkness and nothing else; she was alone within this strange emptiness that threatened to engulf her. She was sitting on the ground with her knees curled up to her chest and her head buried within her arms._

"_So this is what its like to be alone with out any friends," she whispered to herself. "It's dark...and cold, is this how my life will be like forever?"_

_Just then, she suddenly felt warmth flowing through her body as the darkness started to disappear from all around her. She slowly raised her head from her arms as she looked to see that she was in a world of light with her body burning with intense warmth. She also saw a bright ball of light floating towards her. She started to see a figure within the ball of light, but she couldn't seem to catch a good glimpse of its body._

"_You...Who are you?"_

_The figure didn't answer her as it only kept floating towards her with the light growing brighter around her._

_Real world_

An alarm clock suddenly rang as it awoke the person from under the covers of the bed. An 18 year old girl slowly arose from her bed with her long black hair falling down to the middle of her back as she rubbed the back of her right hand over her right eye to get some of sleep out of her eyes.

"What a weird dream," she voiced before a yawn escaped from her mouth.

"Cassandra!" a voice shouted from down stairs. "Are you awake yet?"

"I'm up!" shouted the girl, Cassandra, right back.

"Well you better hurry up and get dressed or you're going to be late for your bus!"

Cassandra groaned in discouragement before she got out of her bed. She walked over to her bedroom desk and looked into her mirror to see her dark brown eyes staring back at her. Her brown eyes held a dull look to them as they show no light of hope within them; it was as if they had lost their light many years ago. On top of her forehead was a small light brown X mark that she had been born with when she was just a baby. Cassandra started brushing her long dark hair to get out the knots that had been made when she was rolling around in her bed.

Cassandra was a girl that lived in the country side within the far west within Colorado U.S state. Her family owned a huge horse ranch with pure breed trail horses and equestrian horse running around their grounds. Cassandra loved being out on this far land for it gave her a sense of freedom from her daily life within the city when she attended school there. Cassandra was a loner for she had never made any friends to call her own, because she was too proud and too stubborn to face up to any one. And she would always keep her problems to herself for she preferred to handle them on her own. Once Cassandra finished she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and to change her clothes. It took only a few seconds until she finally came out wearing her favorite outfit that she would always wear to school.

Cassandra was wearing a dark blue shirt with a white 'X' on the front of it, a black vest covering half of the front of Cassandra's shirt, tan cargo pants with a black belt around the waist, and black fingerless gloves. Cassandra liked to make her self look tough in front of people for she didn't want to appear weak around of them, but that doesn't mean that she was really weak for she always took up a martial arts class every Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Cassandra also took up some weapon training sessions to defend her self against strangers that wanted to harm her in any way. Cassandra finished the final touch to her outfit by tying a green headband around her forehead before turning to the mirror to look at her self. A small smiled appeared on her face when she saw her reflection in the surface.

"There," she voiced to her self. "I'm ready to take action."

"CASSANDRA!" shouted the voice from down stairs again.

"I'm coming!" called Cassandra in exasperation before looking at a picture frame that stood on her bedroom window. "Wish me luck, bro."

With that said, Cassandra raced down stairs to where her mother was waiting for her. Coming into the kitchen, Cassandra saw her mother cooking on the kitchen stove. Cassandra's mother looked up from her cooking and saw her daughter walking into the kitchen.

The mother's name was Ramona. Ramona was twenty-nine years old with blonde hair that grew down to her shoulders and dark blue eyes that held a beautiful light in them. Ramona was wearing a white halter-top, a blue skirt, and blue slippers on her feet.

"Good morning Cassandra," greeted Ramona with a smile.

"Morning," greeted Cassandra right back as she sat down at the table.

Cassandra started to eat her eggs and toast as quickly as she could before taking a big gulp of her orange juice. Ramona rolled her eyes in amusement as she watched her daughter finishing up her breakfast.

'_She takes up after her brother that girl,_' she thought.

Cassandra finished her breakfast and quickly placed her dishes onto the kitchen counter before giving her mother a goodbye kiss.

"See you mom," said Cassandra.

"You have a good day at school dear." Ramona said with a smile.

'_I wish it were that simple,_' voiced Cassandra within her head before running towards the door where her red and blue backpack laid waiting for her.

Cassandra quickly sat down to tie on her black and blue sneakers before grabbing her backpack: "Bye mom!"

"Take care!" called Ramona from the kitchen.

Cassandra shut the door behind her before running down the road that will lead her to where the bus stop is. A black horse lifted its head up from where it was eating its morning grass as it watch Cassandra ran past its pasture. The horse let out a whinny to Cassandra with the girl stopping to look back at it.

"See you later Storm!" called Cassandra with a wave before running off down the road again.

Cassandra made it to her bus stop in time before the bus came to its destination. The bus stopped in front of Cassandra and opened its doors for her. Cassandra quickly climbed into the bus and took her usual spot in the front row while keeping a clear distance away from the other teenagers that were talking behind her in the far back. Cassandra watched the scene of the hills and mountains pass by her window as her country home started to disappear in front of her.

It was always the same for Cassandra as she would always go to school and stare out at the wild scenery that was her home until it changed into the hard streets of concrete where crimes and panic lived in. Cassandra's mind soon wondered to her brother. Her brother was in Australia right now with the men who herded the wild Brumbies and wondered what he was doing right now. Cassandra's home soon turned into the violent streets of the city.

"Well…here we go again," grumbled Cassandra when she saw that her bus had arrived at her school.

The school was a large brick building with nothing else could be seen within the school yard. All the teenagers walked out of the bus with Cassandra being the last of them to get off. Cassandra was about to pass through the gates of the school when she suddenly spotted a man standing ten feet around the corner of the school. The man was wearing brown pants, black boots, and a black cape was draped over his body with his face visible to Cassandra. Cassandra saw that the man had dark red hair that was spiked up on his head and dark blue eyes glaring into her own. Cassandra felt a cold chill run down her spine and she quickly tore her eyes away from the man's eyes as she quickly trotted into the school where she knew that she will be safe within its gates.

The man gave a smirk when he first saw the girl and made eye contact with her: '_So that's the chosen one that will destroy us dark lords and bring peace to this world with her light? Ha! She doesn't have the slightest glimpse of light within those eyes of hers. This will be a piece of cake._'

In the school, Cassandra was sitting at her desk while looking out of the window to the streets that lay out before her and she saw the same man still standing at the corner while he glared up at her.

'_Why is he looking at me like that?_' thought Cassandra in worry. '_Is he some kind of stalker or something? If that's so, then I'll have to take a different way to get home. That would mean taking a different bus to the countryside, Oh…man._'

"Cassandra!" shouted the teacher up at the front desk.

"Yes ma'am!" answered Cassandra as she quickly looked at the teacher startled.

"Cassandra this is English class, not daydreaming class." The teacher scolded as she waved the tip of her chock at Cassandra.

Cassandra looked down at the floor sadly with embarrassment as the kids started laughing at her. Cassandra wished that she wasn't the center of attention all the time at school, especially with the people in the city for they only saw her as a country girl that only knew of rodeo moves at her Father's ranch, but the truth was that Cassandra had a secret. Up within the mountains near her home, she had a secret place where she worked on machine parts whenever her father's tractor or computer breaks down. She also works on scraps that she would sometimes find within the city to create something useful when she is working on her weapon training. She was the only one who knew about her secret place within the mountains and she never told her parents about it.

The school day dragged on for Cassandra as she tried not to think about the man that was waiting to kill her when she got out of school. The day soon came to an end for Cassandra as she started to pack up her things for the trip home when three girls came up to her. They were all wearing the same outfit, which are spaghetti halter-tops in the color of hot pink, green short skirts, and high heel shoes in the shade of green.

The leader of the group was blonde hair girl with long hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and bright green eyes that held a glimmer within in them. Her two lackeys were a red head and a brunette who had the same hair style as their leader with their eyes being the same color as their leader with the help of contacts.

"Well, well girls, look at who we've got here," chuckled the blonde as she smirked at Cassandra.

"Hello Kristy," mumbled Cassandra in greeting to the blonde. "Are you and you're lackeys still roaming around the school looking for boys to hunt down."

"Hump!" scoffed Kristy with a toss of her hair. "You many think its funny now, but just you wait because one of these days you'll wish you found yourself a boyfriend."

"Yeah," echoed both the red head and the brunette together.

Cassandra only rolled her eyes at them as she finished packing her stuff into her backpack. She slung her backpack over her shoulder's and walked out of the class while blocking out the taunting of Kristy and her group as she started think about that man that's waiting for her outside, and how to get around him. Suddenly, she just remembered the back entrance of the school that lead out into the back alley and thought that it would be the perfect escape route for her. Cassandra quickly ran down the hall towards the back entrance while making sure that no one saw her passing through the halls of the school. Cassandra had to take many corners and turns just to reach her destination until she finally found the entrance that will lead her to the alley behind the school. Slowly she opened the door and started to look around for any sign of danger.

"Good, nobody is here," breathed Cassandra in relief as she stepped out of the door into the alley.

"I've been waiting for you."

Cassandra went ridged when she suddenly heard a voice behind her and turned to see the same man standing in front of her. Cassandra started to feel the same chill go down her back when she locked eyes with the man that stood before her.

"Who are you?" questioned Cassandra in a quiet voice.

The man smirked, and without warning Cassandra felt something stabbed her in left shoulder through her backpacks shoulder strap that was sliced off from her shoulder. Cassandra cried out in pain as she quickly covered the wound as her backpack fell to the ground with a thud. The man smirked at he held up the blade of his sword that had suddenly appeared out from under the cover of his cloak.

"My name is Bowen Standard, the black knight to the true king of this world," answered the man with a smirk.

Cassandra glared at the man in anger as thoughts flew through her head. Why does this guy call himself a knight? And what does he mean by true king? But the most important question that was going though Cassandra's head was why is she being attack by this guy? Her blood started to drip down her arm and fingers as she tried to hold the blood back with her right hand as red liquid drops dripped down onto the concrete ground before her.

"W-why are you attacking me?" questioned Cassandra as she staggered to keep her self from falling over in pain.

"A simple answer to a simple question," cackled Bowen. "You see, from where I come from there is a prophecy that will change the future of this world and it goes like this: '_Where the earth will meet its fate, a warrior will rise up to destroy the darkness that will swallow everything in its path. This warrior will have long black hair and a scar that is in a shape of an 'X' on top of they're head. They will bring light to this world with his sword at his side and true peace shall be restored._ That is why my lord has sent me to look for you, oh chosen one, for you are the one that will bring the destruction to our precious Dark Kingdom."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" shouted Cassandra in anger. "What is this Dark Kingdom? And what does this prophecy have to do with me?"

"Many things kid, many things." Bowen answered as he lifted his sword up in front of him. "And for the prophecy to _not_ be fulfilled, my lord what's me to kill you so that you won't be a thorn to him."

Cassandra grounded her teeth in frustration as she tried to figure out a way to escape this man until her eyes laid on the trashcans that sat a little ways to her right. In one quick motion, Cassandra quickly kicked the trashcans with one of the lids flying off of it. Cassandra grabbed the lid in one quick motion with her right hand before throwing it at Bowen. Bowen quickly deflected it with his sword, but was suddenly caught off guard when he suddenly saw a bunch of trashcans rolling towards him and he quickly jumped to avoid them. Cassandra took that chance to run down and out of the alley to escape the man that wanted to kill her.

Bowen saw Cassandra running around the corner and smirked: "Trying to run huh? That only makes my job more interesting!"

Bowen quickly jumped ten feet into the air and landed on the roof top where he could catch up to the girl more easily as he started to follow her around the city.

Unknown location

Everything was dark within the room as a figure covered in shadow sat within his chair looking down at the floor where a circle of light projected the image of Cassandra running down the streets while holding her shoulder in pain. The figure smirked as he watched the scene before him.

"This is becoming more and more interesting by the minute." He said with a chuckle. "But I wonder how long this girl can run without Bowen killing her in the end."

"I would say that she would have 0% chance of escaping Bowen," a male voice answered beside the figure. "For humans are such pathetic beings who have weak bodies to support themselves, unlike you Master."

"I suppose you're right my friend," sighed the figure in content. "It's a shame that this girl has to live a fate where she will be a threat to my kingdom of darkness, but as people would always say; _**you can't change destiny**__._"

Back with Cassandra

Cassandra was running down the street as she tried to find the bus stop that will take her back home, but no matter where she turned she just couldn't seem to find one any where.

"Oh man!" cried Cassandra in dismay. "Where is a bus stop when you need one?"

Just then, Cassandra suddenly felt a jolt go through her body and she quickly stopped in her tracks. Slowly, Cassandra turned her head towards where she had felt the jolt from and saw that she was at the entrance of a junkyard. Cassandra slowly walked through the gates of the junkyard as her shoes kicked up the dried dust and gravel from beneath her feet. All was quiet in the junkyard as Cassandra walked into the middle of the yard with all of the metal parts of crushed cars and other appliances surrounding her from all sides. Cassandra looked around with a frown on her face.

"That was weird," she mumbled. "I could have sworn that felt something calling me here."

"I found you!" shouted a voice from above her.

Cassandra quickly looked up and saw Bowen falling down towards her with his sword pointed downwards. Cassandra quickly dodged to the side as Bowen's sword struck the ground from where she had been standing on just a few moments ago. Cassandra rolled a few feet away from Bowen before getting up on to her hands and knees again as she glared at the man in front of her out of anger.

"Damn it, you're persistent!" shouted Cassandra.

"My orders were to kill you no matter what," said Bowen as he lifted his sword up out of the ground. "And I will never stop until you are out of my master's sight forever."

"Oh ya!" growled Cassandra as she quickly stood up from the ground. "Well there's just one little problem to that."

"And what's that?" questioned Bowen out of curiosity.

"I'm stubborn," answered Cassandra before throwing a sharp piece of metal at Bowen.

"You think that will stop me?" scoffed Bowen as he simply raised his metal sword up and slashed down on the object.

The metal was sliced in two, but that was enough for Cassandra to come in close and slam a sharp edged metal pipe into Bowen's stomach. Bowen let out a grunt when he felt the metal pipe being plunged into his stomach with Cassandra leaped back to the same place where she had been at before.

"That's for injuring my shoulder you jerk!" shouted Cassandra with a smirk.

But her smirk quickly disappeared when she saw that Bowen was still standing and that was when her eyes caught something sparking against the metal pipe that was pierced into his stomach.

"Sparks flying out of a human's body?" voiced Cassandra in shock. "That can't happen unless…unless, YOU'RE A CYBORG!"

"So you figured it out huh?" Bowen chuckled with a smirk before throwing off his cloak to revile his top torso.

Cassandra gasped at the sight she saw in front of her. Bowen's top torso was covered with metal parts that were more advanced then the technology of today. The metal sword that was supposed to be in his right hand was actually attached to his arm from the wrist down.

"But…that's not possible," stammered Cassandra as she took a step back in shock. "The technology that we have here isn't supposed to be this advanced!"

"Well unfortunately for you and your human race, the king's technology is much more advanced then you're government's junk."

Cassandra felt her heart stop in her chest as she looked at Bowen in fear. She knew that she didn't stand a chance against something that wasn't of flesh and blood. Cassandra quickly grabbed another piece of sharp metal and threw it at Bowen, but it was instantly flung away by Bowen's sword and as he started to advance towards the fear struck Cassandra. Cassandra quickly climbed up onto the scrap pill while avoiding any sharp pieces of metal that might scratch her hands as she tried to escape Bowen and his sword until she suddenly came to the top where she was trapped.

"Oh, no!" gasped Cassandra when she saw how high she was on the scrap heap.

She was ten feet from the ground from where she was standing on the scrap pile within the junkyard.

"No where to run now little girl," said Bowen as he advanced towards Cassandra.

Cassandra turned around to face Bowen, but that became her biggest mistake when she suddenly felt Bowen's sword pierce into her left shoulder again and that made her cry out in pain. A few specks of blood flew through the air before falling onto the scraps of metal that was below the scrap heap that Cassandra and Bowen were standing on. Cassandra staggered backwards in pain before her right foot landed on an uneven surface of metal, and it soon collapsed underneath the weight of her foot. Cassandra suddenly found herself falling through the air while she was staring up at the junk heap with Bowen smirking down at her in satisfaction.

'_Is this the end?_' thought Cassandra within her head. '_Am I to die within this scrap heap? No! I can't die here, not yet! I can't break the promise that I made to my grandfather and brother now!_'

"I can't give up!"

Suddenly, without warning, the trash heap that Cassandra was falling towards started to move before exploding into the air with a bang. Cassandra heard the noise and started twisting her body around to see what was going on below her and her eyes saw something flying up towards her in a blur, and before she could identify what it was; it slammed into her. Cassandra nearly blacked out for a moment, but soon regained her senses by shaking her head to clear the dizziness and she found herself laying on something hard and cold. She was in a dead man position like how she would lie on her horses back for fun when she was at home on her father's ranch.

"W-what's going on?" groaned Cassandra and gasped when she saw that she was floating ten feet in the air again, "What the-!"

Cassandra suddenly felt movement underneath her body and she saw that she was slowly drifting down to earth again before lightly landing down on the ground. Cassandra slowly slid off from the solid object that she was lying on as she landed on her feet ungracefully. Cassandra was staring at the ground for a minute before she realized that her hands were touching something metallic and she quickly backed away to see what she was touching, and her eyes widened at what she saw in front of her.

Standing before Cassandra was a robot in the shape of a white horse with large wings attached to its back, but something was off about the robot horse. On top of the metal-beast's head were two horns with half of its top right horn cut off, the tail was long and thin like a lion's tail with spikes running down it with larger spikes running down on top of its neck. Its yellow eyes stared at Cassandra with an unreadable look on its face.

Cassandra felt a lump in her throat as she looked at the robot for a moment before noticing a scar shape 'X' on its forehead: '_That scar…It looks exactly like my scar._'

The horse started stamping its front metal hoof down on the metal scrap covered ground in anger as it glared at Cassandra. Cassandra took another step back when she saw this action for she had been around horses long enough to know of their moods, weather they were a robot or not.

"H-hey lets not get too hasty here," said Cassandra as she held up both of her hands in front of her.

The robot only kept stamping its hoof down on the ground as it glared at Cassandra. Cassandra stood her ground as she slowly backed away from the robot while making sure not to make any sudden movements, but she stopped in her tracks when she suddenly heard a deep male voice speaking to her.

"Who are you?"

"W-what?" gasped Cassandra in shock as she started looking around for the source of the voice. "Who said that?"

"I did," answered the voice again.

Cassandra then turned back to the robot with wide eyes: "No…way, you can talk?"

"Hump, not the sharpest tool in the shed," the voice from the robot said again with a toss of its head.

Cassandra twitched at what she heard from this machine and was about to make a comeback when she suddenly heard metal crashing against on each other. She quickly turned around and saw Bowen sliding down the metal scrap hill at high speed.

"Whatever," said Cassandra as she turned back to look at the robotic horse. "Right now I don't have the time to talk with you, because right now I'm in a bit of a situation with a stalker that wants to kill me because of some prophecy that his majesty doesn't want to come true."

"What!" questioned the robot as its/his (for Cassandra was pretty sure that this robot was a he) eyes flashed for a moment.

"Same reaction," mumbled Cassandra with a shrug of her shoulders.

"DARK SLASH!" shouted Bowen as he slashed his sword downwards to create a razor wind that headed right towards Cassandra and the Robot-horse.

Cassandra and the Robot saw the attack coming towards them and they quickly dodged it by going in different directions with the horse flying upwards into the sky. Cassandra rolled out of the way, but she accidentally rolled over her left shoulder and that caused her to cry out in pain as she grabbed her shoulder to suppress the blood from flowing out of her wound while glaring at the man again.

"Alright, that does it!" she shouted as she stood up onto her feet again. "I'm not going to run away from this guy any more. Whether he's a cyborg or not, I'm not going to let somebody like him push me around any more!"

Cassandra soon found a sharp metal scrap piece that was as long as a sword and got her self ready to clash swords with Bowen. Bowen smirked at Cassandra when he came to ground level and started walking towards her. Cassandra tightened her grip on her sharp edged sword before rushing towards the cyborg with her sword pointed straight forward.

"Pathetic," laughed Bowen as he raised his sword up above his head to strike it down on Cassandra when she came close up to him.

Cassandra smirked before she halted in mid-step and twisted her body around as she slashed her metal sword across Bowen midsection again where the wound that she had made with the metal pipe had struck. Bowen grunt in pain as he held his stomach in pain.

"Ha! How does that feel when you're the one in pain?" shouted Cassandra.

Flying high above the junk yard, the robot was watching the scene with interest as he saw how the girl had stopped and slashed the man with just a piece of metal scrap.

"Hump, not bad for a human girl." he voiced, "She knew when to stop in front of the man before slashing her scrap metal piece into the dent on the mans stomach. Maybe she is the sharpest tool in the shed after all."

Everything was silent within the junkyard as Cassandra stood facing Bowen with a glare until she was taken back when she started to hear the cyborg chuckling before it turned into a full out laughter.

"What's so funny?" questioned Cassandra crossly.

"You stupid child," said Bowen. "Do you really think that a cyborg can be taken down that easily, and one more thing. You just fell into my trap."

"What!" shouted Cassandra in alarm before glancing down at her feet to see a small bomb resting at her feet.

'_Oh, no,_' thought Cassandra in panic as she watched the little red light blinking on and off as it started beeping louder and faster.

Just then, the robot horse shot down from the sky in a blur. Cassandra noticed the robot coming towards her and she quickly dropped her scrap metal sword when the winged horse came within range of her.

"Grab hold!" shouted the robot and Cassandra quickly did what she was told as she quickly wrapped her arms around the broad metal neck of the beast as he carried her away from the bomb.

A large explosion occurred throughout the junkyard as it sent a shock wave through the area. Cassandra was nearly knocked off her mount, but she somehow managed to hang on without falling of the metal-beast's back. The robot flew higher into the air before they were finally at a safer range away from Bowen and kept flying away from the junkyard with Cassandra holding on tight to his neck for dear life with her eyes shut tightly. Bowen sneered before grabbing something off of his belt.

"Don't think that you can get away from me that easily!" he growled as he glared up at the disappearing forms of the robot and Cassandra.

In the air

It took a while for Cassandra to slowly open her eyes to see that she was still on the back of the robot-horse as they were flying through the air with clouds passing by them.

"Am I alive?" asked Cassandra quietly. "Or am I in heaven?"

"In hell," answered the robot bluntly.

Cassandra slowly sat up on the back of the robot as she started shaking her head to clear her mind before looking behind her to see what the robot meant. To her dismay, she saw Bowen was still chasing them as he flew through the air while standing on some kind of hover board made out of electricity. Cassandra started to get really ticked as her finger tips started to clench tighter around the metal body of the horse.

"This guy is really starting to get on my nerves!" growled Cassandra.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked the robot out of curiosity.

"Do? I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm going to punch his face so hard that he won't be able to bear the pain for weeks."

"And how are you going to catch him on that flying board of his?"

"You ask too many questions! Why don't you figure out the answer?" shouted Cassandra in anger as she turned her eyes on the robot again.

The robot glared over his shoulder to look at Cassandra: "You shouldn't be shouting at me if I was you!"

"Don't get smart with me!" barked Cassandra before she had to cling onto the robots neck again as it shot out of the way from Bowen's dark slash attack.

"I should be smart because that is what will help us through this crises!" exclaimed the robot as he dived down through the clouds with Bowen following right behind them.

"Who are you anyways?" shouted Cassandra against the wind that blew against her face.

"My name is X, and I'm no ordinary machine." The robot answered before pulling up into a steep climb to get out from the cover of the clouds. "I am called a B'T, which stands for the four B's that created that name."

"What are these four B's?" questioned Cassandra out of curiosity.

"The four B's stand for 'Blood, brain, bravery, battler' and we run on human blood instead of oil or gas." X explained as they broke through the cloud cover that they were flying through.

"Human blood?" questioned Cassandra in confusement as she stared at the robot.

"That's right," said X as he answered Cassandra's question. "We become partners to the human that has donated their blood into our system, and we become bonded to them until the end of their life. But you're blood that dropped onto my body wasn't the blood of my donor, yet somehow it started up my systems again."

"My blood?" voiced Cassandra quietly as she looked over at her left shoulder to see the red stains on her clothing with her blood still pouring out of her wound.

"Yes," replied X. "But that doesn't mean that I will accept you as my donor."

"This is no time to talk nonsense!" shouted Cassandra in denial. "Right now all I want is to get rid of the man who is trying to kill me, and whether you plan to help me or not is completely up to you, you smart aleck!"

X didn't say anything for a moment as they flew through the sky. Cassandra tightened her grip as she waited for a response from the metal horse that she was riding on. After a second or two, X turned his head to look at Cassandra with his yellow optics.

"Your name?" he asked after a moment.

"Cassandra," she answered. "Cassandra, Samuel, Dante."

"Alright Cassandra, if you want me to help you then you'll have to do exactly as I say."

Cassandra nodded for she knew that she had to listen carefully if she wanted to live through this. X soon turned around to face Bowen, who was still following them to no extent.

"Get ready," said X. "Cause I'm only going to say this once to you."

"Alright," answered Cassandra with a nod of her head.

"First, cross your arms in front of you." X instructed.

Cassandra crossed her arms in an X in front of her and waited for her next instruction.

"After you crossed your arms together just shout 'Battle gear on', got it?"

"On it," answered Cassandra before closing her eyes to focus, "Battle gear…ON!"

X's eyes flashed for a moment before he reared up into the air with his metal wings flaring out on both sides of him. Cassandra felt herself being lifted off of X's back and began floating between his wings as she curled up into a ball. Cassandra didn't know what was happening to her, but she felt new strength rising up within her body. She threw out her arms as white armor started to appear on her body. Her clothing changed to that of a teal blue jump suite. Cassandra's transformation was soon complete as she remounted onto X's back.

Cassandra's new outfit was a jumpsuit with white armor covering some parts of her body which were her chest; midsection; shoulders; her lower arms; the back of her hands; knees; lower legs; and feet. A large 'X' was engraved on the chest plate of Cassandra's armor with four more 'X's' appearing on the back hand of her armor and front legs. Around the top of her right tight was a hand gun that sat within a gun holster, and on her face were futuristic glasses with a clouded blue visor/lens that cover her eyes from people who might recognize her on first glance. Her long black hair was tied up into a high ponytail as it flowed out behind her back, and her head band had disappeared to reveal her X birthmark on her forehead.

Cassandra looked down at her self when she saw that her clothing had changed into battle armor. The armor wasn't very heavy on her body yet it proved to be quite strong.

"This…is what battle gear looks like?" she voiced as she looked herself over a few times.

"Yes," spoke X as he turned his head to look at Cassandra. "That battle gear will help protect you when you are in battle."

"Wow," breathed Cassandra in amazement before she finally got back to her senses as she placed her hands back onto the shoulders of X as she got ready to face Bowen once again.

Bowen stopped in front of Cassandra and X with a smirk on his face: "I was wondering when you two were going to stop running."

"I'm tired of running from you," said Cassandra as she glared at Bowen. "It's time to end this chase once and for all."

"I couldn't agree more." Bowen said as he raised his sword up in front of him. "Prepare yourself, chosen one."

"Shut up!" shouted Cassandra before she and X charged at Bowen.

Bowen charged as well as he got ready to slice Cassandra in half with his sword. Cassandra glared at Bowen through her glasses before numbers and letters started to appear in front of her eyes as they showed her the stats on Bowen's body. Cassandra smirked when she saw Bowen's weak point and quickly got ready to attack.

"Sayonara!" yelled Bowen as he pointed his sword towards Cassandra's chest.

"X dodge!" shouted Cassandra.

X quickly did what he was told and veered to the left as they passed by the surprised Bowen. Cassandra quickly grabbed her handgun from its holster and pointed it to where Bowen's weak point was. The gun was clayed in silver metal with a golden star on the left side of it.

"See ya," she said with a smirk. "FLASH SHOT!"

Cassandra pulled the trigger and a bullet made out of golden light shot out from the gun. The bullet hit its mark on Bowen's body where his chest met his stomach. Bowen lets out a scream as electricity started sparking around his body. After a few minutes Bowen screaming stopped as his hover board dimmed underneath his feet and that was when he started falling out of the sky. Cassandra watched the form of Bowen falling when a black hole appeared underneath the cyborg's falling body, and Bowen soon disappeared within its dark depths to never be seen again.

"What…is that thing?" questioned Cassandra in shock as she watched the hole close in on itself before disappearing in front of her eyes.

"My scanners showed that it was no ordinary black hole." X answered as he started to explain to Cassandra on what he found out. "It was an inter-dimensional vortex that can send you through dimensions at any time."

"So Bowen's king decided to take him back," voiced Cassandra with a frown. "That would mean I have not seen or heard the last of him."

Just then, Cassandra started to feel weak as her vision began to grow blurry. She started slumping down towards her far right until she finally felt her self falling off of X's back before she blacked out from the loss of blood from the wound that Bowen had made on her shoulder. Her battle armor disappeared from her body as it changed back to her old clothing while she fell 50 feet through the air to her doom. X saw that Cassandra had fallen off of him and quickly caught her again with her body draped over his back.

"Cassandra!" he shouted at the girl on his back. "Get a hold of yourself, Cassandra! What's wrong?"

That was when he noticed Cassandra's shoulder wound as blood started dripping down her left arm. X looked at the unmoving form of Cassandra with concern before he quickly started flying off towards the city again, for he needed to get her to a hospital right away or she might die from blood loss.

Hospital: Cassandra's mind

_Cassandra only saw darkness around her as she sat alone within the dark with her knees curled up to her chest, but she was suddenly bathed in light as she started to hear voices from all around her._

"_Is she going to be okay?"_

"_She'll be just fine."_

"_Cassandra, wake up my darling."_

Hospital: Out of Cassandra's mind

Cassandra slowly opened her eyes and saw the face's of her mother and father staring down at her.

"Mom," she weakly said.

Ramona had tears of joy running down her face when she saw that her daughter was awake.

"Oh Cassandra!" cried Ramona in delight as she lifted her daughter into a hug. "I was so afraid that we'd lost you."

"You had us worried for a moment Cassandra," spoke Cassandra's father.

Cassandra's father had short black hair with a few grey hairs growing here and there, and dark brown eyes that were shinning with joy and happiness. He was wearing a black sweat shirt, brown jeans and brown shoes. His name was John; he was 32 years old and he was the owner of Cassandra's family ranch.

"Dad?" said Cassandra with a confused look on her face. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital dear." John answered with a smile.

"How did I get here?" asked Cassandra again.

"We were hoping that you could tell us," spoke Ramona as she pulled away from her daughter.

"I don't really know," answered Cassandra with a scrunched up face. "All I remember is running away from this strange man who was trying to kill me, after that…nothing."

"Well you don't have to worry Cassandra." Ramona reassured with a smile. "You'll be coming home with us tomorrow after the people here finish the blood transfusion on you."

"Blood transfusion?" asked Cassandra out of confusion.

"Yes," answered John. "They said that you've lost a lot of blood when they found you at their door step; so they put you on a blood transfusion until you got back to you're full strength."

'_Now I remember,_' thought Cassandra silently. '_I was being chased by that Bowen guy after he pierced his sword right into my shoulder. Then that robot helped me get rid of that guy, but…was it all a dream?_'

Unknown to Cassandra was that she and her family were being watched from outside the hospital window. Standing on the roof tops was the robot B'T, X, as he watched the scene between the girl and her family with a curious look on his face.

'_That girl managed to stay conscious from blood loss for almost a full hour or two when that cyborg was chasing us._' He thought, '_Could it be that she is the chosen one that my donor was looking for, if so…then why doesn't she shine like the prophecy says she should?_'

Things were twisting into place as Cassandra's life began to change right before her eyes. Her destiny was about to unfold as she will take her fist step into changing from the empty shell of her dark self to the sun that will shine brightly over the land of the future.

The start of arguments and partnerships

It had been two weeks after Cassandra's encounter with the cyborg and she was now staying home after her blood transfusion at the hospital. She was taking a brake from school so her injury can heal properly. Cassandra's wound was pretty deep so she had to have her shoulder stitched and that meant no physical exercise for a week. Today, Cassandra thought that it would be best to go for a ride to her hideout just for a fun and to see how it was doing. She was wearing a red shirt with a black vest over top of it; blue jeans with two tears in the knees, and black boots. Cassandra was also wearing the same headband that she had worn two weeks ago. Cassandra was riding on her horse, Storm, through the forest path that lead up to the cave which Cassandra kept secret from her parents.

"It sure is a beautiful day today," voiced Cassandra as she looked at the forest all around her before petting Storm on the neck. "I'm glad that I have you with me Storm, because your one of my only friends that I have to talk to. I also know that you wouldn't tell anyone about my secrets either boy."

That was when her mind suddenly wondered to the metal horse that she had met in the junkyard and she though about how her blood had revived him when she wasn't his donor.

"I wonder if it was all a dream?" muttered Cassandra in thought.

Cassandra was soon brought out of her thoughts when she suddenly saw that she had already arrived at her destination.

"Well…we're here," announced Cassandra as she mounted off of her horse companion and lead him over to a cave that was the right size and shape for a horse to stay in.

Cassandra took off Storm's bridle and loosened the girth around his belly before slipping on a halter that had a long rope on it that was attached to the cave's wall.

"There you go boy," said Cassandra in a gentle voice. "You can have a nice graze while I check up on something's within my secret hideout."

Storm only responded by lowering his head and ripping up a mouthful of grass. Cassandra smiled down at the black horse before she grabbed some stuff from out of her saddlebag. The saddlebag contained food, water, and a few tools that she was borrowing from her dad's tool kit. The tools were attached to a tool belt that Cassandra slung over her left shoulder before gathering her things for the journey up to her hidden cave. The cave was twelve feet up the mountain with a cliff that stretched out ten feet from the cave's entrance. It points out towards the west and hangs out over the canopy of the forest.

"It sure fells nice coming out here again," voiced Cassandra as she walked up the mountain path towards the cave that hides her secret stash of machine parts.

Cassandra was almost at the top when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. The reason for that is because what stood in front of Cassandra made her gasp with shock and surprisement. Standing near Cassandra's hide out was the same metal robot horse that she had met within the junkyard, X. The metal horse was standing on the cliff that hung out at over the forest and pointed towards the west. He looked at Cassandra with his yellow eyes glaring down at her.

"It's…you!" gasped Cassandra before she started running up the path towards the cliff and the cave.

She soon came to her destination as X stood his ground while he kept staring at Cassandra when she ran up to him before stopping two feet in front of him with wide eyes.

"Hump, took you long enough," scoffed X in a superior voice.

Cassandra frowned as she glared at X: "What are you doing here! And…how did you find this place anyway?"

"I simply followed you on my tracking system," replied X as he turned his head away from Cassandra.

"Smart aleck," muttered Cassandra under her breath before turning away from the robot and walking towards the entrance of the cave.

X looked back at Cassandra and snorted in displeasure before following after her. Cassandra frowned when she heard the sound of metal hooves behind her before she gave out a sigh before she stopped, and then turned to face X in annoyance.

"Quit following me!" growled Cassandra.

"Why would I be following you?" questioned X innocently as he turned his head away from Cassandra.

"Whatever, just stay out here okay?" ordered Cassandra.

"I don't take orders from the likes of you." X growled as he glared at Cassandra. "For I am a B'T that only listens to his donor, and you are not my donor."

"Here we go with the donor thing again," sighed Cassandra in exasperation. "Okay, listen! I'm going into the cave for a moment to drop off some stuff, and then I'm coming back out to ask you some questions."

"And if I don't answer them?" questioned X.

"Then you just fly away and bother someone else," answered Cassandra simply.

X simply huffed at Cassandra as he turned his head away from her. Cassandra huffed back at him before walking into the cave. The cave was dark inside as Cassandra walked down the tunnel that will lead her into the center of the mountain. Her footsteps echoed against the wall of the cavern as she soon came to her destination. Cassandra soon entered a large room where it was filled with things that nobody could ever expect to see within their wildest dreams. In the cave was a large computer that had a screen, which was the size of a wide screen TV screen, attached to the wall, a console and keyboard sat underneath the computer screen. On the left side from the computer stood a metal table with a few machine parts that had been dismantled from the tractor that Cassandra's father would use when plowing the fields outside their home.

On the right side of the computer was a soft bail of dry hay that Cassandra would always use for a bed sometimes when she was tired from working or coming up after galloping on her horse for an hour. Right next to the mountain of hay was an old wooden table that had a picture frame with a picture of a 17 year old boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes inside of its glass case. The picture only showed the head and the shoulders of the boy so it was hard to tell what he was wearing.

Cassandra placed some of the stuff that she had brought with her on the metal table before walking over to the old wooden table and picking up the picture of the boy. Cassandra stared hard at the picture within her right hand as memories of him leaving without saying goodbye came flowing through her mind; it almost felt like it had happened yesterday to her. Cassandra's far off look soon changed into an angry frown as her eyes shut tightly on her face.

"I told you not to come in here!" growled Cassandra without turning around to face the person behind her.

X had decided to enter the cave that Cassandra had gone into. The B'T had seen the stuff that was standing within the large room and he had to say, he wasn't impressed. X turned his head to look at Cassandra with a glare.

"As I said before, I don't have to listen to you." X repeated.

He soon spotted the picture in Cassandra's hand and he got curious about it: "Who's that boy within that picture? Is he a friend of yours?"

"No," replied Cassandra without turning to look at the robot horse. "The boy in this picture is actually my brother, his name is Kurt and he's in Australia right now."

"And what is he doing there?" asked X again.

"Chasing Brumbies," answered Cassandra simply as she placed the picture back down on the table. "Kurt had always loved to chase wild horses and watch them, even in his dreams he saw wild horses. I got hooked onto them as well, but that soon changed when he suddenly left home to go Brumby hunting in Australia and on top of that; he didn't even say goodbye to me and our parents."

"Maybe he just got tired of being with you and your parents." X pointed out. "After all, he is older now and it seems that he wants to take care of himself with out you clasping onto him all the time."

"I don't clasp on to him!" denied Cassandra in anger as she turned quickly around to glare at X. "And, how would you know? We haven't even met before."

"Hump; I'm far clever than you," replied X with a scoff. "Also, you are nothing but a naive child that doesn't know a thing about B'T's or the prophecy that concerns your world for that matter."

That really crossed the line for Cassandra as she started to feel red hot anger boiling up within her veins while she glared at the robot horse. She soon started to stomp her way towards the entrance that will lead her outside of the cave again. X followed after her to see where she was going as Cassandra came outside and stood on the cliff four feet away from the cave entrance before she turned to glare at X as he came out of the cave.

"Okay metal brain, I have some questions for you!" exclaimed Cassandra as she placed her left hand on to her waist and pointed a finger at X. "First off, what do you know about this prophecy, and why am I a part of it?"

"I had a feeling this would come up," muttered X before he answered Cassandra's question. "The prophecy stated that within this timeline: An evil will take over the world and cover the land in darkness. All of the people within this world will fall under his reign and become his slaves until the end of their lives. But through the darkness a light will shine within the form of a young woman whose hair will be long and black as the night sky, and a scare will be mounted on top of her forehead."

At that part, Cassandra lifted her right hand as she fingered the bandana that was tied around her forehead while a frown spread out across her face.

"The prophecy also states that the young woman's body will be surrounded by a light that will cut through the deepest of darkness." X continued as he looked up at the sky in thought. "It is also stated that she will be accompanied by a B'T with tremendous powers that will help her defeat the darkness."

Cassandra slowly dropped her hand down from her bandana as she thought over what X said until she suddenly scoffed at the idea of being the chosen one that will save the world.

"I'm supposed to be the chosen on who's supposed to save the world?" questioned Cassandra as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You gotta reboot yourself because you have got the wrong girl."

"Maybe I do," agreed X as he looked at Cassandra with a glare. "Even thought you have midnight hair, you certainly don't shine like the sun; and you are too reckless and too wild to take up the part as the chosen one."

When Cassandra heard what X said she quickly threw her arms down to her sides with her hands clenched into fists as she glared back at the robot horse with white hot anger: "You are the most annoying robot I've ever met and seen!"

"Same to you!" shouted X back as he pawed at the ground with his front metal hoof. "And I'm not going to be insulted by a human girl who is too stubborn and will deny everything, because she is too scared to face her destiny!"

"You take that back!" demanded Cassandra in anger.

"No I won't!" X barked as he lowered his head as he got ready to charge Cassandra. "Because it's true and I don't see any reason for me in talking to you any more!"

With that said, X ran towards Cassandra with his eyes flashing red. Cassandra stood her ground as she watched X charging towards her until she suddenly moved to the side before grabbing hold of his neck and swinging her self up onto his back. X was taken off guard for a moment until he started bucking, kicking, and rearing as he tried to get the insolent little pest off of his back, but Cassandra stayed on him without trouble.

"You gotta do better than that to get me off of you're back!" boasted Cassandra. "I'm the best rider in both rodeos and jumping competitions!"

X was getting really steamed now as he made one finale attempt to knock Cassandra off his back by rearing up. That trick almost worked as Cassandra found herself almost falling off of X's back, but she managed to come right back by leaning forward onto the metal horse's shoulders and neck. X soon landed back down on all four of his hooves before he snorted in anger while Cassandra sat on his back as she panted from the exhilaration of the ride.

"Now will you take back what you said about me?" questioned Cassandra. "Because it's useless to toss me off your back, and I'll keep riding you no matter what you do!"

"Is that so?" questioned X as he turned his head to look at Cassandra.

"You bet you piece of junk," replied Cassandra as she glared at X.

X's eye flashed for a moment as he smirked inwardly to himself. Cassandra was taken off guard when X suddenly bolted towards the edge of the cliff. Cassandra held on to X's metal body as he ran towards the end of the cliff before taking a great leap and flying off it as they left the earth behind them.

"Flying away, huh?" questioned Cassandra while she leaned forward on X's body to keep herself from falling off as she felt the metal horse's speed increasing within the air. "Well I'm not going to fall off that easily you know? I'm going to keep on riding you until you take back what you just said to me!"

"We'll see about that!" exclaimed X to his passenger.

"What was that!" shouted Cassandra in anger.

But X didn't answer her for he only increased his speed as he flew through the air before disappearing in a flash of light with Cassandra still on his back.

Unknown location

Cassandra slowly opened her eyes when she suddenly felt hot heat touching her body. She looked to see where X had taken her and her eyes shot wide open when she saw that they were in an active volcano with hot magma boiling underneath them.

"What the!" shouted Cassandra in shock and surprise as she looked down at the magma below her.

A hot bubble of magma burst from underneath the air born duo as the two of them stared down at hot fire below them.

'_Wait a minute, I know this place!'_ mused Cassandra as she turned her eyes upwards to the mouth of the volcano. '_This is Kilauea, the volcano in Hawaii! But that's totally impossible. Hawaii is a long ways away from the California._'

Before Cassandra could think on this any further; X suddenly shifted underneath her and started to do a steep dive towards the hot magma of the volcano. Cassandra was taken off guard when she suddenly felt the metal horse move beneath her and she was also socked to see that X was heading right towards the magma that could easily melt them both.

'_Is he really that desperate to get rid of me?_' shouted Cassandra within her head.

Cassandra's eyes widened in fear before they suddenly became determined as her hands started to grip tighter to X's metal armor.

'_If that's going to come down to that then I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of scaring me, and I'm not letting him go until he takes back those words he had said to me!_'

X's felt Cassandra tightened her grip on his metal armor as he smirked inwardly to himself. This girl had guts he'll giver her that, but he wondered how far her determination will lead her? There was only one way to find out and that was to put her through a trial of tests that he had in store for her.

Cassandra quickly took a big gulp of air before she and X plummeted into the hot liquid of the magma. Cassandra felt the intense heat of the magma around her, but she kept her mind on one thing and that was to keep holding on to X no matter what. She kept looking between the robot's two horns before she felt herself becoming dizzy with the heat as her vision started to blur and for a split second, her saw red flashing before her eyes until she past out from the heat.

Ten minutes later

Cassandra slowly opened her eyes as she awakened to the smell of salty air and a cool wind blowing across her face. She saw that she was leaning on the white armored neck of X's body. She slowly sat up on his back as she looked to see where they were.

"W-what?" she said still a little bit dazed before looking down to see if they were still in the magma crater.

What the young teenager saw instead was a body of crystal blue water below her.

"Water?" she voiced before she fully looked up to see her surroundings.

Cassandra saw that they were flying above a large body of water that sparkled within the sun's rays of light.

"The ocean?" questioned Cassandra quietly as she held up a hand to her forehead to block out the sun's rays from her eyes. "But…weren't we in magma before?"

"We were," answered X as he answered Cassandra's question. "We were in the magma for about three minutes."

"No way!" exclaimed Cassandra as she looked at X in disbelief.

X only smirked to himself before turning his head to look at Cassandra: "First the magma, now the sea!"

"What!" shouted Cassandra before she quickly grabbed onto X's neck and held on as the B'T dived into the ocean.

It was so sudden that Cassandra didn't have time to take a breath of air as she was being dragged through the water that swept over her body. Cassandra tried to hold on to her breath, but she soon had to let it out as she waiting to feel the water enter her throat and lungs. She soon got the surprise of her life.

'_What the…I'm not drowning!_'

The two of them continued downwards through the water until they reached the bottom of the sea. The place was so dark that Cassandra could barely see anything that was around her.

"We are now 10,000 ft below the sea," informed X to his rider. "At this depth the pressure here can crush anything."

"What?" exclaimed Cassandra in surprise before she started to think back on what happened at the magma pool within the Volcano. "Now that I think about it, why didn't I melt within the magma? And…how can I breathe underwater while not getting crushed as we stand this deep within the ocean?"

That was when it finally clicked for Cassandra as she quickly turned her eyes on X: "Wait a minute...could it be that you-"

"Now you get it?" questioned X as he interrupted Cassandra in her sentence.

Cassandra held on tight as X jump up from the sea floor and started rocketing towards the surface.

"The donors are protected by a guard system that their B'T partner surrounds them with." X explained as he flew through the water at an incredible speed.

"Guard system?" repeated Cassandra confused.

"It's a system that lets the B'T and their donor travel to any place on earth whether it is hot or cold; dry or humid."

Cassandra's eyes widened with amazement as she held onto every word that X told her. If she had a B'T of her own then she might be able to travel any where on earth; even Australia!

"But the donor can only go to such places when they are together with their B'T." X continued before they broke through the surface of the ocean and continued flying upwards towards the sky. "So whether you fall off me or not is something that I don't really care about."

"I told you before and I'll tell you again, I'm not going to let go until you take back what you said about me!" shouted Cassandra in anger as she held on even tighter to the robot's armor.

"And as I said before, we'll just see about that!" exclaimed X as he took off even faster through the sky. "Don't start panicking!"

Outer space

Cassandra let out a gasp when she saw that she and X had left the earth behind them and were now flying through the depths of space with stars shining brightly all around them. Cassandra's heart gave a great leap of excitement as her eyes looked upon the stars that shone through the blackened skies of space.

'_This is amazing!_' thought Cassandra as she watched the stars around her. '_I never knew that space would be this big before. I must be the only teenager that has ever gone up into space with a robot who thinks for it self. X was right; he doesn't listen to anybody that has awakened him. He only listens to the one that has given their life's blood to him…only they can control him…only they…'_

Cassandra didn't know why or how, but she suddenly started to remember something that had happened to her a long time ago.

_**Flash back**_

_Everything was dark around the young 9 year old Cassandra; the only thing that she was feeling right now was the pain that went through both her heart and right shoulder. Voices were talking all around her, but she didn't have the strength to open her eyes or the strength to speak._

_She couldn't make out what the voices were saying, but she felt like something bad was about to happen to her. The voices stopped talking after an hour until more pain started too erupted throughout her body as an electrical current ripped through her veins, blood, and heart. Cassandra screamed and screamed as she cried out for help, but no one was there to hear her cries until a voice started to shout out through the darkness._

"_Stop the procedure, now! Or else we'll lose her like the rest of the subject here!"_

**End of flashback**

Cassandra let out a short yelp as she held her left shoulder in pain while she leaned down on X's neck for support. The two of them were once again flying through earth's natural skies as they had left space behind them a few hours ago. X turned his head to look at Cassandra after he had heard her yelp in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked X to his stowaway passenger.

"N-nothing," answered Cassandra as she panted for breath.

X didn't believe her as he only kept staring at the human girl that was mounted on his back.

"Doesn't look or sound like nothing to me when you hold you shoulder like that," he said to his passenger.

"I'm fine, okay?" snapped Cassandra as she sat up straight on X's back.

X still looked at her, but soon turned his head away as he decided to drop the subject for now. Cassandra let her right hand slip off from her left shoulder as she placed it back down on X's neck while they flew back to her hideout. The troubling pain of her stitched wound still lingered on her body, but Cassandra ignored the pain for she didn't want X to see her as a weak person that needed help from him.

Her mind soon wondered to the vision that she had had a few moments ago.

'_What was that memory?_' thought Cassandra quietly to herself as she looked up at the sky above her head.

X soon landed on the rock platform of Cassandra's hideout as the 18 year old girl dismounted from his back and landed ungracefully on her butt as she fell to the ground with a thud. X looked at his passenger with a smirk, even though it doesn't show on his face.

"Still believe that I'm a piece of junk?" questioned X in challenge as he stared down at Cassandra.

"Okay," sighed Cassandra as she stared up at X. "I'll admit that it was cool going to places that no other man could go without the use of equipment and such, but I still won't forgive you on what you had just said about me."

"Stubborn," muttered X as he turned his head away from Cassandra.

Cassandra glared up at him for a moment before turning her eyes downwards to glower at his legs. That was when she noticed a scratch on the B'T's left leg. It wasn't a serious scratch, but it is better to be safe than sorry. Cassandra stood up from the ground as she reached behind her to untie her bandana from her head before walking up to X. The robot horse noticed Cassandra's approach and got ready to rear at her.

Cassandra noticed this and rolled her eyes before looking at the B'T again: "Will you relax; I'm just going to tie this to your left leg so that I can patch up that scratch on your knee."

X looked down at his left leg to the scratch before looking up at Cassandra again.

"This I nothing that you'd have to be concern about," spoke X to the human.

"Doesn't matter," argued Cassandra as she walked up to him with her bandana in her hand. "It is better to be safe than sorry when it comes to injuries, even little ones."

Cassandra soon bent down to the height of X's leg and stared to rap her bandana around the scratch on the robot's knee.

'_Boy, it's a good thing that I've taken up medical lessons in collage,_' thought Cassandra to herself.

X watched on as he kept a careful eye on the human to make sure that she didn't try anything funny on him, but his eyes soon caught something of interest to him. He spotted Cassandra's birth mark that was mounted on top of her forehead. It was the mark of the chosen one.

'_Then this girl is definitely the chosen one that the prophecy had described,_' thought X in realization, but he decided to keep quiet about it for he didn't want to get into another argument with this girl.

Cassandra noticed X staring at her as she turned her eyes up to look at him.

"What is it that you're looking at?" she questioned to the B'T standing above her.

"That mark on your forehead," answered X as he looked down at Cassandra. "Where did you get that mark from?"

"You mean my birthmark?" spoke Cassandra as she finished tying her bandana around X's leg before standing up to face him. "I got it when I was born."

"I see," mused X as he looked away from Cassandra.

Cassandra soon let out a sigh as she looked at the metal beast in front of her before she started to speak again.

"Listen X," she started. "If you don't have any place to stay, then you can always stay here if you want."

X looked at Cassandra in surprise when he heard her offer before she started to speak again.

"Of course…you don't have to if you don't want to."

X looked at Cassandra for a few minutes before he answered her.

"Are you sure that it is alright for me to stay here?" he questioned.

"Yeah," answered Cassandra with a shrug. "Besides, I guess it does get kind of lonely up here sometimes."

"Than I accept your offer Cassandra, for now that is."

Cassandra looked at X as a small smile graced her face before she raised her right hand up to touch the B'T's face, but stopped. Her fingers were only a few inches away from the side of the robot's face as she contemplated whether she should touch X or not. X helped her solve that problem as he slowly leaned his head against the tips of Cassandra's fingers until her palm fully made contact with his face.

This was just the first step in their partnership as their real adventure will test them through their friendship and loyalty when they will fight within the battles that will come in the future.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The past meet's the future

I found out that there are little stories of B't X so I'm going to post my own story of it on fanfiction. I hope you like it, just no rude comments okay?

This is a Bt'X story and just to let you know that I don't own some of the character's from the Bt'X anime, except the characters that I made up within my head. This story is about an 18 year old girl that has no friends, who meets a strange robot that thinks for it self after some of her blood accidentally splashed onto it when receiving an injury from a strange man that wanted to kill her.

Friendship is earned through trust 

It had only been three days since Cassandra had invited X to stay at her secret hideout and the two of them still didn't like each other. The B'T and the country girl would contently fight each other over stuff that made no sense to people and at the end of every argument the two of them would completely ignore each other for hours. Cassandra kept thinking that inviting X to stay at her hide out was a terrible mistake. As for her shoulder, the stitching had been taken off two days after Cassandra had asked the robot horse to stay at her hideout; now her shoulder wound was nothing but a scar now. Cassandra was at her hideout now as she tinkered with a few metal parts that had fallen out of her father's tractor.

Cassandra was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a white stare on the front, faded blue jeans, black and blue runners, dark blue fingerless gloves and a red bandana around her forehead.

X was lying down on the hay bed as he watched the teenager with boredom, but also with interest as Cassandra tightened a loose screw on one of the pieces that were laid out before her. Cassandra finished what she was doing with her first piece as she placed it down on the table before she picked up a medium size pipe and began to examine it until she let out a sigh while she placed it back down on the table again.

"This piece isn't good for anything any more," voiced Cassandra in exasperation.

"What do you mean?" spoke X as he stood up from the hay bed and walked over to Cassandra.

"Take a look," replied Cassandra as he turned around in her chair while she held up the pipe again to show it to the B'T. "This pipe is old with a lot of cracks and dents in it; it also has a bit of rust on it as well. So, all I'm saying is that this pipe is old and unable to function properly anymore if it's put back into the tractor again."

"So you're unable to fix it?" questioned X.

"In this state, no," answered Cassandra with a shake of her head. "And speaking of fixing how's that leg of yours?"

X looked down at his left front leg before lifting up slowly with ease before placing it back down onto the floor.

"Well, despite it being a temporary repair job, my leg feels almost as good as new," replied X as he looked back at the young 18 year old before him.

Cassandra smiled as she nodded her head in agreement as she looked down at the green bandana; that use to belong to her.

"At least it wasn't a serious wound," voiced Cassandra as she turned her chair around and started working on the other tractor parts. "Within a couple of days, the wound on your leg will completely heal."

X stood behind Cassandra as he stared at her with his unblinking eyes for a moment before he began to speak again.

"Cassandra, there's this question that I've been meaning to ask for a long time."

"Yeah?" spoke Cassandra without turning her chair to face him.

"Why do you hide your birthmark from the people on this earth?"

Cassandra stopped what she was doing when she heard X's question and thought about how to answer it, but quickly decided to dodge it instead. X waited patiently for Cassandra to answer him as he stared at her back until she finally spoke, but it wasn't the reply that the B'T was expecting.

"Why I hide my birth mark from people in none of your business," spoke Cassandra dryly.

X glared Cassandra while trying to hold back his irritation of shouting at the young girl before him. It was a few minutes that the two of them were silent with each other until Cassandra stood up from her chair while grabbing her backpack up off the floor before she started walking towards the entrance of the tunnel that will lead her back outside.

"I'm going back home now," announced Cassandra as she was walking with her back facing the B'T, who was still glaring at her. "I also won't be coming back tomorrow because I have school tomorrow."

X's only reply to Cassandra was a snort as he turned his head away from the 18 year old. Sometimes this girl can really drive his circuitry haywire. Cassandra was standing outside the cave entrance as she stared up at the sky that was turning into an orange/red by the setting sun before she started making her way down the mountain path. The young teenager kept thinking about the question that X had asked her while touching the red bandana on top of her forehead before finally leaving it alone.

"He wouldn't understand," muttered Cassandra when she finally made it to her destination. "How can he understand what I'm feeling?"

Her horse, Storm, raised his head up from his grazing when he heard Cassandra approaching him. The horse let out a whinny as he greeted his master and Cassandra welcomed it by petting her horse friend's face.

"Hey boy," voiced Cassandra with a smile before she began to tack Storm up for the long journey home.

X had walked out of the cave and stood on the cliff side as he stared down at Cassandra while she saddled up her horse before getting on the young gelding and rode off back home. The B'T might not like the girl very much, but he did feel sympathy for the human being that he was staying with. Cassandra was a girl who had many things troubling her and through those encounters, the young teenager had hardened her heart to the people all around her.

"Cassandra," voiced X as he turned his eyes and head up towards the setting sunlit sky. "Your life depends on your choice of action; I just hope you make the right choice on the path you walk on."

Cassandra's home

Cassandra was having dinner with her family as she cut a piece of meat off her fish, but throughout the meal she was as quiet as a mouse. Ramona and John were looking at their daughter with worry written within their eyes until Cassandra's father decided to break the ice as he started a conversation at the table.

"So, Cassandra, what did you do on your free time today?" he asked patiently.

"Oh, nothing much," answered Cassandra half truthfully as she stared up from her dinner plate to look at her father. "I just went for a ride on the path near the mountain region before strolling down towards the lake where grandfather's tree is and start talking to him."

"And what did you tell him about?" asked Ramona curiously.

"Oh, just the same old things that I usually tell him," replied Cassandra before she popped the piece of fish meat that she had cut into her mouth.

Cassandra's mother sighed while she looked at her daughter in sadness, but that soon changed as her lips formed into a smile when she quickly remembered something.

"Cassandra," spoke Ramona again to her daughter. "I had just received a letter from your brother just this afternoon."

At the mention of her brother, Jack, Cassandra instantly perked up.

"Really, what did he say?" asked Cassandra in excitement.

Cassandra's parent's chuckled after they saw their daughter smiling at them; it was like she had become her old self again when she was a just little girl that would smile at everything all the time.

"Well, Jack said within his letter that he, along with his friends who are helping him catch brumbies, are doing just fine in Australia." Ramona answered with a large smile on her face.

"That's great!" exclaimed Cassandra with an even larger smile on her face now.

"Now that's what I like to see on your face," spoke John with a chuckle. "Now you'd better finish up your dinner before it gets too cold for you to eat."

Cassandra nodded her head in agreement and started digging into her food once again. The two adults smiled at each other before they too went back to eating their own food as their night conversation ended at the table.

Next day at school

Cassandra sat in her usual seat that was near the window of the classroom as she got ready for another boring day of school. Cassandra was wearing the same clothing that she had worn yesterday; she also still had the same smile on her face as she thought about the letter that Jack had sent to both her and their parents. It had been four years since Cassandra's brother last written to them and when he had sent another letter yesterday it had made the 18 year old happy and relieved to hear that her brother was okay. But her smile soon turned into a frown when Cassandra spotted Kristy and her two servant girls coming into the class room.

'_Oh no,_' grumbled Cassandra inside her head. '_Not the triplet trouble makers again._'

Kristy and her goons were all wearing red crop-top/belly shirts, very short, short jean shorts that showed off their slender legs, and high heel sandals.

Cassandra scoffed at the clothing that Kristy and her gang were wearing before turning her head away so that she can look out the window and watch the clouds pass by while she waited for the teacher to arrive. It took about ten minutes before the female teacher walked into the room and everyone scrambled to their seats to sit down until they finally became quiet while they looked up at their teacher who was standing in front of them.

"Good morning class," greeted the teacher to her students as she walked over to her desk before she pulled out a binder from her bag.

"Good morning Ms. Mira!" echoed the class in reply.

Ms. Mira nodded her head before going through her attendance as she check off the students that were here or weren't here within her class room. Once that was done, Ms. Mira placed her binder down onto the desk before she began to speak again.

"Now class, today I have an announcement to make. Today a new student will be joining our class this year."

This caught everyone by surprise. Even Cassandra was shocked to hear the news as well; for it was rare to have a new face in Ms. Mira's class.

Ms. Mira soon turned her head towards the doors that she had entered through just a few seconds ago: "You can come in now Cleo."

It took a moment for the person, who the teacher was speaking to, to come through the doors and show themselves in front of the class. The person that stood in front of the class was a young female who looked to be around 17 years old. She had long brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her shoulder blades and bright, dark green, eyes. She was wearing a plain bright yellow short sleeve shirt, black pants, and white/blue runners.

"Now class," began Ms. Mira as she wrote down the new girl's name up on the blackboard. "Our new classmate's name is Cleo Springs and she has just moved here from England, so I want all of you to treat her with kindness and respect."

"Yes Ms. Mira!" echoed the class in response.

"Now then," continued Ms. Mira as she leaned against her desk to look out at her class room and students. "Why don't we seat you behind Cassandra?"

Cassandra flinched when Ms. Mira mentioned her name before she slowly turned her eyes towards the empty seat that stood behind her.

'_Just great,_' grumbled Cassandra in her head.

Cleo didn't say a word, but only nodded her head at the teacher's suggestion before she began to make her way over her seat while walking past the row of students that were staring at her. Cleo was quiet as she walked, but she soon felt herself suddenly trip over something and began to fall towards the floor of the class room. Cassandra saw Cleo beginning to tumble and quickly acted as she bolted from her desk to help the new girl. Cleo had her eyes closed as she waited to feel the cold, hard, floor slam into her face, but it never came. Cleo slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was looking into the eyes of Cassandra as the 18 year old held the new girl up by the shoulders.

"You okay?" asked Cassandra to the new girl.

Cleo nodded her head 'Yes' as she answered Cassandra's question. Cassandra nodded back before fixing a glare at the person who had tripped Cleo on purpose.

"What did you think you were doing Kristy?" growled Cassandra in anger.

"I don't know what you are talking about," answered Kristy innocently with a smirk on her face.

Cassandra only glowered at the blonde before leading the new girl to her desk.

Lunch time

Cassandra was sitting by herself at an empty lunch table as she took a bite out of her ham sandwich and quietly chewed on the piece within her mouth before a soft voice suddenly spoke to her.

"Um…is it okay if I sit here?"

Cassandra looked up to see who had spoken to her and was surprised to see the new girl, Cleo, standing in front of her with a brown tray in her hands. Cassandra looked at Cleo for a moment as she contemplated on whether or not she should let the new girl sit with her. One part of Cassandra told her to tell this stupid girl to mind her own business and leave her alone, but her heart seemed to be telling Cassandra a different story. It was telling her to stop being so arrogant and to push her pride aside for once. Cassandra thought over the two options until she finally decided to listen to her heart for once.

"Sure, whatever," mumbled Cassandra before taking another bite out of her sandwich.

Cleo slowly sat down in one of the chairs at the table while placing her tray on top of the surface before she started to eat the food that she had bought at the cafeteria. On Cleo's tray was a bowl filled with carrot soup, while on the left side was a plate with a small loaf of white bread and on the right was a chocolate pudding cup. For Cassandra, she had her own lunch that her mother had packed for her which contained an apple, a chocolate bar, a water bottle and a ham sandwich that Cassandra was eating right now. The two girls sat at the table and quietly ate their food together without saying a word to each other, but the silence between the two girls became uncomfortable for the 18 year old so she decided to make a conversation. Cassandra finished off the rest of her sandwich before she began to talk to the 17 year old in front of her.

"So, you're name is Cleo right?" spoke Cassandra to the new girl.

"Yeah," answered Cleo with a small smile on her face. "I'm glad that you remember my name, but I don't really know yours."

"Cassandra Dante," answered the 18 year old as she introduced herself to the new girl. "I live in the far country side with my parents who own a horse ranch there."

"Really?" exclaimed Cleo in excitement as she looked at Cassandra with wide eyes. "You're so lucky."

Cassandra blinked in surprise as she stared at the girl in front of her. This was the first time that someone had said that she was luck to be living at a horse ranch, but she quickly pulled herself together before she began to speak with Cleo again.

"What do you mean that I'm 'Lucky'?" questioned Cassandra, confused by this girl's enthusiasm.

"Well…" started Cleo as a blush began to form on her cheeks. "From where I come from, my parent and I mostly lived our lives in the city of England where all I saw everyday were cars, people and buildings, but I've never seen the country side before."

"How come?" asked Cassandra with interest.

"Because my parents never had the time to take me to the country," answered Cleo quietly as the smile faded from her face. "They're always to busy with their work."

"What kind of work do they do?" Cassandra pressed on with curiosity.

"They're scientists," answered Cleo again as her face began to turn into a frown. "They like to make and construct machinery for the government who are willing to pay them. I'd got myself hooked onto machinery too for a little while, but I also got hooked on to something else as well."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to be a doctor, a doctor who can help people that are injured or sick with a deadly disease and that is what I want to do in my future, but the only problem with me achieving that dream…is my parents. They don't really like the idea of me being a doctor."

"Hmm…" Cassandra hummed in thought before speaking again. "Well, from what you told me; it sounds like your parents want to control your life and make you into something that you aren't."

"Yeah I know," Cleo agreed with a nod of her head. "Yet what can I do?"

Cassandra went into deep thought for a moment as she began to think about what she could do to help Cleo out with her problem. That was when and idea suddenly popped into Cassandra's head.

"Hey Cleo, did you know that there are clubs at this school?"

Cleo blinked at Cassandra before she slowly shook her head 'No' at the question: "I'm still new to this school."

"Well…" began Cassandra as she dropped her voice to a whisper. "There are a few clubs here within this school and there's a club for teenager/adults who want to be professional doctors or nurses."

"Are you serious?" hissed Cleo quietly in surprise.

Cassandra nodded her head as she answered Cleo's question: "You can find it on the notice board outside near the office. You can check it out later after school."

Cleo's face brightened as a huge smile started to form on her lips.

"Thank you Cassandra," spoke Cleo in gratitude. "When I first got here to your school I thought that I wouldn't be able to make any friends here, but now I'm glad that I met you and became friends with you."

Cassandra blinked in surprise as she looked at the girl sitting in front of her. The 18 year old barely knew this girl, but when the word 'friend' came out from Cleo's mouth a strange feeling began to arise within Cassandra's chest. She didn't know what this feeling was, but before Cassandra could speak to Cleo again the bell of the school rang.

"Lunch's over," announced Cleo as she stood up from her chair with her tray in her hands. "Maybe we'll meet up again tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Um…sure," stammered Cassandra as she began to pack up her things before standing up with her backpack in her hands.

Cleo smiled at Cassandra before she walked off towards the cafeteria to drop off her tray and dishes. Cassandra watched the new girl walking away before many thoughts came rushing through her mind as the 18 year old tried to figure out what had just happened between her and Cleo. Time moved slowly for Cassandra as she spent her whole day at school working, but the conversation that she had with Cleo still lingered through her mind and it continued on after school ended. She was now riding on the bus back home to her family's ranch. Cassandra leaned up against the window of the bus as she sat on the seat within the back of the bus while still thinking about what Cleo had said to her.

"Friends, huh?" voiced Cassandra quietly to herself. "It's the first time that someone has ever called me and considered me as their friend, but can I really live up to that title?"

With that thought in mind; Cassandra began to doubt that she could live up to being friends with Cleo or anyone else for that matter. The bus soon came to a stop that was almost near her home and the 18 year quickly gathered up her things before stepping out of the bus while setting foot onto the grass that stood on the side of the road.

"Thanks for the ride!" called Cassandra to the bus driver.

The driver nodded his head at her before closing the double doors of the bus then drove off. Cassandra stood near the bus stop for a while as she stared down the road that lead down to the corner which split off from the main road and lead towards her home.

'_Despite taking this route so many times before; it still feels like a long journey home,_' thought Cassandra as she shouldered her backpack and started her long walk home.

She had barely gotten four steps into her walk before she was suddenly blown right off of her feet by an explosion that occurred behind her. Cassandra landed on the ground while rolling away from the explosion. She quickly got up into a kneeling position and glared at the spot where the action had just occurred. Cassandra saw a huge crater in front of her with the center of it being at lest a thirty foot drop if someone were to fall into it.

"What the heck just happened here?" questioned Cassandra in shock.

"Looks like your systems are malfunctioning again Metal Hawk," spoke a voice from high above Cassandra's head.

"Shut up!" shouted a gruff voice in anger. "She just got lucky; is all!"

Cassandra quickly turned her eyes upwards to the sky and glared at the person that tried to kill her and saw a large black robot hawk with dark red eyes glaring down at her. Perched on the hawk's wings were a set of missile launchers.

Standing on the hawk's back was a 25 year old man with short golden/blonde hair that glowed within the sun's light and liquid blue eyes that could drown anyone who stared into them for too long. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with silver armor covering his shoulders; arms; chest; torso; legs and feet. His hands were covered by leather gauntlets with jewels decorated around the edges. Last, but not lest, hanging from the man's shoulders was a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

Cassandra stood up on from the ground as she glared up at the hawk and its rider.

"Who are you!" demanded Cassandra in anger.

"*hump* for a chosen one, she sure is rude," scoffed the man as he stared down at Cassandra with a smirk, "Although she is kind of cute."

"Don't even start that up again Cory," warned the gruff voice of the robot hawk. "You know what the king ordered us to do!"

"I know, I know, don't go blowing a gasket Metal Hawk," soothed the man, Cory, as he tried to calm the hawk robot.

When Cassandra heard the word 'king' she figured out exactly what these two were talking about.

"So, you two are working for the dark lord himself," growled Cassandra in anger as her glare hardened. "I should have known that there would be more of you guys around."

"You've got spunk kid," praised the robot, Metal Hawk. "To bad you aren't one of us though."

"And I'll never will be!" yelled Cassandra as she waved her right fist in the air before throwing her backpack to the ground.

"To bad, you would have made a fine warrior on our team and a great girlfriend for me," sighed Cory in disappointment.

"Shut up, old man!" shouted Cassandra.

That really crossed the line for Cory when he heard what Cassandra had called him.

"Old man…?" repeated Cory as his right eyebrow twitched in anger.

"Oh…did my words hit a nerve?" mocked Cassandra as she smirked up at the man in front of her.

Cory glared down at Cassandra in anger before he closed his eyes and began to speak to his mount.

"Metal Hawk," started Cory calmly. "Kill her; for I do not want to waste a single arrow on this girl."

"As you wish Master Cory," replied Metal Hawk before he shot down from out of the sky and headed straight towards Cassandra.

Cassandra stood her ground as she got ready to jump out of the way in the last second when a white blur suddenly shot down from out of the sky and slammed into Metal Hawk. The blur soon revealed itself to be none other then X himself.

"X!" gasped Cassandra in surprise when she saw the B'T in front of her.

Metal Hawk and Cory were knocked right back into the sky as they went spiraling for a few moments before they finally straightened them selves out.

"What was that?" questioned Cory in shock and confusement.

Back on the ground, X had landed next to Cassandra, who was still shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Are you alright, Cassandra?" asked the B'T as he looked at the young 18 year old with his yellow eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Cassandra with a nod of her head, "But how did you know…?"

"We'll talk about that later," interrupted X. "Right now we have a battle to fight here."

"Right," answered Cassandra with a nod of her head.

"Get on," instructed X as he motioned for Cassandra to jump up onto his back.

Cassandra quickly complied as she walked up to the B'T and mounted onto his back in one, fluent, motion.

"Let's rock and roll!" exclaimed Cassandra.

"Yeah!" shouted X in agreement.

Cassandra held on tight to X as the B'T leapt up into the air to face Cory and his mount.

"Time to suite up!" spoke Cassandra before she crossed her arms together to form an X in front of her chest. "Battle gear…ON!"

X's eyes flashed red for a moment before he reared up with both of his wings flaring out on both sides of his back. Cassandra felt the familiar sensation of floating off from X's back as she curled herself into a ball. Her clothes began to change into her battle gear as the white armor attached itself to Cassandra's body with the shade/visor adding to the touch. Cassandra uncurled her self before mounting back onto X's back as a smirk of confidence spread out across her face.

"Battle warrior X…online!" shouted Cassandra in excitement and determination.

"Well, well," spoke Cory in amusement when he saw X flying in front of him. "If it isn't the famous B'T X himself as I live and breathe."

"We all thought that you were in the scrapheap you piece of junk." Metal Hawk sneered, "But when Bowen told us that you were alive we'd all thought that your old partner was alive as well and had revived you with his blood; seems that we were wrong yet again."

"Seems like your leader and everyone else aren't able to predict what is to come within your futures." X jeered with a snort.

Cassandra blinked behind her shades as she stared at her mount in confusement. Did this robot know these guys? And if he did; was he part of this group? As if he heard her thoughts, X turned his head to face his rider.

"I'll tell you everything once we finish this battle," spoke the B'T in a low voice.

Cassandra nodded her head at X, but she was still suspicious about what was going on between him and this Cory guy.

"What's wrong X?" taunted Cory with a smirk on his face. "Is your rider frozen with fear?"

Cassandra glared at Cory in anger when she heard the insult that had been thrown at her.

"That is definitely crossing the line," she voiced before looking at X. "Let's show these two stuck up punks that we aren't scared."

"Right!" shouted X before he shot towards Cory and Metal Hawk.

Cory and Metal Hawk only floated as they stared at the two in coming partners before disappearing without a trace in front of them. Cassandra was caught off guard when she saw the two servants of the dark lord disappear before her.

"Whoa!" shouted Cassandra as she held on to X when he quickly stopped in mid-flight. "What the heck just happened to them?"

"Metal Hawk is a B'T that is high on speed," explained X to his confused rider. "A B'T's power can be increased when they are together with their donor."

"Then this is going to be a problem," grumbled Cassandra as she looked at X with a frown. "First off; I'm still new at this whole fighting thing and second; I'm not your original donor."

"Well I don't have much of a choice here," barked X as he glanced at Cassandra with his yellow eyes. "My original donor isn't here, so you're the only one that I can rely on right now."

Cassandra blinked behind her shades once again as she stared at X in disbelief, but she quickly shrugged it off before she became serious again.

"Okay, so what are Cory's and Metal Hawk's weaknesses?"

Before X could answer; arrows started raining down on them from high above their heads. Luckily, X's guard system protected Cassandra from the arrows while she pulled out her gun and started shooting at the arrows that came into her line of vision. X didn't hesitate as he began to dodge out of the raining arrows and quickly went into a steep climb to gain distance from their enemy.

"I'm afraid that it won't be able to find Cory and Metal Hawk's weakness," explained X to his rider. "I haven't really known them for that long to know what their flaws in battle are."

'_Great,_' thought Cassandra in anger before they quickly dodged another round of arrows, which were fired at them from their far right, '_How are we supposed to fight against this guy if we don't even know his weakness?_'

Cassandra almost fell off of X's back when he quickly veered to the left as he avoided being slashed to pieces by Metal Hawk who had suddenly shot a missal from behind them. They were soon flying over a thick, dense, forest where the canopy of the trees were all clumped together, making it difficult to see either the ground or the sky. Cassandra stared down at the forest through the lenses of her shade/visor as an idea came into her head and she quickly patted X's neck to get his attention.

"X, we can use that forest down there for cover until we can come up with a plane to beat this guy!" exclaimed Cassandra as she pointed with her left finger at the forest below them.

X looked down at the dense canopy of the forest before looking back at Cassandra.

"Are you sure?" questioned the B'T.

"Don't worry," assured Cassandra with a confident smile on her face.

X looked at his rider for a moment before he complied to Cassandra's order as he went into a dive and cut through the canopy with his rider holding on tight to him. Cory and Metal Hawk watched X disappear within the canopy of the forest in amusement.

"Do they really think that they can escape us by hiding in that silly forest?" scoffed Cory as a smirk spread out across his face. "What a joke."

"Shall we chase after them master?" questioned Metal Hawk out of curiosity.

"No," replied Cory in a superior voice. "First, lets a little bit of fun with them."

In the forest

X was galloping through the woods at a fast passé; for he and Cassandra quickly found out after they had entered the forest that there wasn't enough room for them to fly around. The branches of the trees were all closely packed together over head and the ground wasn't much better either. The ground was covered with upturned roots, which stuck high out of the ground, and fallen tree trunks that were as thick as an elephant's leg lay on the dirt bed of the forest floor. This forest was definitely not the place for a horse to be run in, but for X this was nothing. Cassandra held on tight as the B'T dodged around or jumped over trees that got in his way.

'_Man, this forest is like a jungle,_' thought Cassandra as she barely ducked down when a tree branch nearly slammed into her face. '_If anyone isn't careful in here then they might wind up getting tramped within this forest._'

That was when it came to her: '_Wait a minute; that's it! If we can get Cory and Metal Hawk down here and trap them, then we might have a chance of winning._'

"X, hold up for a minute!" shouted Cassandra to her B'T partner.

X quickly came to a stop before turning his head to look at Cassandra: "What is it?"

"I just thought of something," replied Cassandra as she sat up straight on X's back. "Would it be possible to lead Cory and Metal Hawk down into this forest?"

"It's possible," answered X. "But it won't be that easy to lure Metal Hawk and his donor down here; for they are too smart to fall for any simple trick their enemy will make on them."

"Not if they fall for something that really hurts them the most," put in Cassandra with a smirk. "Listen up."

X listened as Cassandra leaned down on his neck and started whispering her plan to him.

Up in the air

Cory had his arrow at the ready as he points the tip of it downwards towards the thick forest below him.

"What's their position Metal Hawk?" questioned Cory to his B'T partner.

"About two degrees to your left master," reported Metal Hawk after he scanned the forest below them.

"Alright then," replied Cory as he began to line up his bow and arrow while he pulled back on the string of his bow. "Let's see how well they can dodge my rain of arrows while they're trapped down there."

"Wait!" exclaimed Metal Hawk in shock. "They're moving again and they are heading right towards us!"

Before Cory could utter a word, X suddenly shot out from the canopy beneath Metal Hawk and his rider. The robot horse slammed into Metal Hawk as X sent the metal bird and his rider reeling through the air once again.

"Surprise!" shouted Cassandra with a smirk on her face. "Did you miss us?"

Metal Hawk quickly straightened himself out as he and Cory glared at Cassandra and X while they flew in front of them.

"So, you've finally shown yourselves again," sneered Cory as he glowered at Cassandra.

"Yep," replied Cassandra cheerfully as she sat straight up on X's back with her arms behind her own back. "We've decided to have our finale battle with you; for we know that you are just too strong for us to fight."

"Yes," agreed X as he lowered his head in defeat. "You and Metal Hawk are far more superior then me or Cassandra."

Cory and Metal Hawk were surprised to hear these words being spoken to them. These two thought that they were superior then them? Something was off and Cory knew that they were lying as he began to raise his arrow at Cassandra.

"Nice try chosen one, but I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

"You're right," answered Cassandra as she brought out her hands while shrugging her shoulders at him. "How can I trick an old man and his rusty old B'T partner?"

Cory twitched when he heard what Cassandra had called him.

"What did you just call me?" questioned Cory as his teeth clenched within his jaws.

Cassandra only smirked at him before X turned on his hunches and quickly flew away as fast as he could.

"After them Metal Hawk!" shouted Cory in anger.

The B'T replied with a screech, because he was also angered by what Cassandra had just called him. The chase was on as X flew through the sky with Metal Hawk flying right behind him. Cory pulled back the arrow on the string of his bow as he pointed it at Cassandra's unprotected back before letting it fly. X sensed the incoming danger and quickly dodged to the right before making a sharp left turn downward.

"Oh no you don't!" screeched Metal Hawk as he shot after X and his rider.

Cassandra looked over her shoulder as she saw their chasers gaining on them.

"So far, so good," muttered Cassandra to X as she turned to face the forest again.

"Let's just hope that they fall for this trap of yours," voiced X before he quickly dodged to the left as he escaped another arrow that was shot at them. "If it doesn't then we're done for."

"It'll work," reassured Cassandra as she patted the B'T's neck. "Just trust me."

X turned to look at Cassandra in surprise, but quickly over looked it for the time being as they headed towards the dense forest.

"Okay, here's the moment of truth," muttered Cassandra before she turned to look over her shoulder again. "Come on old man, you'd got to be faster than that to catch-!"

Cassandra stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed Metal Hawk and Cory weren't behind them anymore. The 18 year old didn't have time to think however; for she was instantly brought back to reality by X shouting at her.

"Cassandra, hold on tight!"

Cassandra whipped her head around as her eyes widened in shock behind her shade/visor lenses when she saw Cory and Metal Hawk blocking their way to the thick forest. Cassandra quickly wrapped her arms around X's neck as he pulled up back into the air again.

"Not so fast!" shouted Metal Hawk before he launched two missiles at them.

Cassandra acted fast as she pulled out her handgun and shot at one of the missiles while X dodged the second missile. The first missile exploded in mid-air after it made contact with the bullet that was shot at it and the second missile that had missed them exploded from high above the two partners.

"So much for that idea," voiced Cassandra as X turned on his hunches and flew as fast as he could away from Metal Hawk and his rider. "I shouldn't have underestimated that guy."

"Cassandra," started X as he began to talk to his rider. "Cory is a formidable enemy and he's very clever on figuring out what his prey is doing before they even try to attack him, but even though your plan didn't work; that doesn't mean that we should give up."

"Your right," Cassandra agreed with determination. "I haven't given up yet and I'm not about to start now!"

"Then…do you trust me?" questioned X as he turned to look at the 18 year old on his back.

Cassandra looked at X in surprise; was this guy asking her to trust him? She began to think about the options within her head, but they all lead up to her choosing to trust her heart. Cassandra took a minute to the decided that decision before she took in a breath and finally answering X's question.

"Yes X, I trust you…with my life."

X nodded his head at Cassandra before making a 'U' turn back towards Cory and Metal Hawk with Cassandra holding on tight to him. Cory had another arrow ready as he pointed it at the incoming X and Cassandra that were flying towards him.

"That's it you two," muttered Cory with a smirk on his face. "Come meet your fate."

Slowly, Cassandra started to stand up on X's back until she was standing in a kneeling position on the B'T. Cassandra slowly brought up her handgun as she held it in front of her.

"Are you ready?" whispered X.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Cassandra softly.

Like last time, information on her enemy began to appear in front of Cassandra's eyes as they were displayed on the lenses of her shade/visor. Cory watched as X grew closer before shooting his arrow at Cassandra.

"Here goes!" shouted Cassandra before she fired off four bullets from her handgun.

The first bullet hit its mark as it collided with the arrow that was shot at her; the other three bullets kept soaring towards Cory and Metal Hawk. Cory was taken off guard; for he didn't expect a sneak attack to be thrown at him like that while they were flying in the air like this. Metal Hawk was also taken off guard that he didn't have enough time to dodge the bullets. The bullets landed on their marks as one bullet destroyed Cory's bow by breaking it into two, while the other two made contact with Metal Hawk's missile launchers and wings. The B'T let out a metallic screech of pain when the two bullets collided with his wings.

X and Cassandra didn't waste any time as they charged towards their enemies with Cassandra now standing tall on X's back before she jumped off and flew ten feet up into the air. Cory could only watch as he and Metal Hawk hung in the air helplessly.

"What do you think you're doing you piece of scrap metal!" shouted Cory to his mount in anger. "Hurry up and fly away already!"

The B'T tried to do as his master commanded him to do, but every time he tried to move his wings pain would instantly shoot through Metal Hawk's body.

"I-I can't!" cried out Metal Hawk in pain. "My nervous system has been damaged and is down by 10 percent."

Cory flinched when he heard what Metal Hawk had just told him: '_That's not good._'

Cassandra smirked when she saw that Cory and Metal Hawk were unable to move.

'_Now's my chance,_' thought Cassandra as she began to fall out of the sky as she positioned her self into a flying kick.

Metal Hawk saw Cassandra falling towards him and was about to put up his guard system, but was intercepted by X as the robot horse slammed into the hawk in a full out tackle. Cory was nearly knocked off his mount by the sudden sneak attack, but he still managed to stay on his B'T's back.

"This ends now!" shouted Cassandra at the top of her lungs as she flew towards Cory with her right leg straight out in front of her.

The flat of her foot collided with Cory's chest with such force that the 25 year old man was sent flying off of his mount.

"Master Cory!" shouted Metal Hawk before he went into a dive to catch his donor.

Cassandra continued to fall out of the sky as she followed after Cory, but her falling soon came to an end. X had quickly flown underneath Cassandra and caught her as she landed on the B'T's back.

"Nice catch," said Cassandra before watching Cory falling towards the thick forest below with Metal Hawk flying after him despite the pain that the robot hawk was feeling.

The fall soon ended for them when the same black hole quickly appeared underneath Cory, but before he fell into the darkness the 25 year old man shouted out at Cassandra in anger.

"This isn't over _Chosen One_!" yelled Cory as the darkness surrounded him and Metal Hawk. "I will return to kill you someday, I swear it!"

That was all Cory said before he and Metal Hawk were swallowed up by the black hole. It soon disappeared as it left behind no trace of Cassandra's and X's enemies.

Two hours later

X and Cassandra flew back to where Cory and Metal Hawk had first assaulted Cassandra when she had just gotten off the bus. X landed as he let Cassandra dismount from his back as she we to get her backpack that she had dropped before the battle between their enemies had began. Cassandra's battle gear had disappeared from her body after the battle between Cory and Metal Hawk; she was now wearing her usual clothes from before. Cassandra picked her backpack up by the shoulder straps before she heaved it onto her shoulders.

"Man, what a day this had been," muttered Cassandra as she turned her eyes up towards the sky. "First a new girl appeared at my school, and then a wacky old man and his B'T come along and try to kill me. What else could go wrong?"

"It's best that you don't know the answer to that question," advised X as he walked up to stand beside Cassandra.

Cassandra looked at X with a frown before she let out a sight: "I guess you're right."

That was when she suddenly remembered something before her battle with Cory and Metal Hawk: "Hey X, how did you know that I was in trouble?"

"Well…" started X as he looked at Cassandra with his unblinking yellow eyes. "I was at your hiding place when I suddenly picked up a strange energy signature near the road of your home. I quickly flew towards your position and found you face to face with Cory, along with his B'T, everything unfolded after that."

"I see," voice Cassandra as she began to walk with X following right beside her on her left side. "I guess I should thank you then. You'd really stuck your neck out for me back there."

"Well since I'm going to be staying with you, I might as well try to get along with you," said X with out looking at Cassandra. "Also I want to be able to understand you and your feelings more."

Cassandra stopped in her tracks as she turned to stare at X in surprise and that was when the same feeling started to rise up within her chest again.

"X," started Cassandra as she stared at the B'T beside her. "Are you just saying this so that you can get under my skin later?"

"No, I'm not," answered X with a shake of his head. "I'm only saying that I want us to be partners; we both need each other in the battles that are to come one day."

Cassandra frowned as she thought over what X had just said to her.

'_I guess he's right,_' thought Cassandra within her head. '_After all that has been happening to me these last few days I do need all the protection that I can get. Plus, X and I seem to work pretty well together._'

Cassandra was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when X suddenly nudged her shoulder with his nose.

"Yes?" said Cassandra as she looked at X confused.

"How far is your walk home Cassandra?" asked X curiously.

"About an hours walk," answered Cassandra. "But after that battle we had with Cory and Metal Hawk it might take a little bit longer to get home and I'm sure that my parents are wondering what has happened to me by now."

"Then we'd better not keep your family waiting," said X as he lowered himself down to the ground beside Cassandra. "Get on."

Cassandra looked at X in shock, but soon got over it as she reluctantly mounted onto the B'T's back again. The robot horse slowly rose up from the ground before taking off into the air with his rider. Cassandra was silent as she rode on X's back while the wind blew through her black air as she began to have thought about what she had experience through the past few days.

'_I wonder why I was chosen to be the hero to save this world from darkness._' Cassandra wondered silently to herself. '_I also wonder if I can really do this._'

With those thoughts playing through her mind Cassandra leaned on X's neck with her forehead touching the cool metal armor.

"I wonder if I can really live up to being the chosen one…" whispered Cassandra as she closed her eyes.

X turned his head towards Cassandra when he heard what she had said.

'_You will Cassandra,_' thought X within his mind. '_And I'll be there to help you._'

X soon turned his head forward again as he continued flying through the sky with the sun casting its golden rays of light upon then land.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The past meet's the future

I found out that there are little stories of B't X so I'm going to post my own story of it on fanfiction. I hope you like it, just no rude comments okay?

This is a Bt'X story and just to let you know that I don't own some of the character's from the Bt'X anime, except the characters that I made up within my head. This story is about an 18 year old girl that has no friends, who meets a strange robot that thinks for it self after some of her blood accidentally splashed onto it when receiving an injury from a strange man that wanted to kill her.

The memories of the ones we've lost

Today was Saturday and Cassandra was spending her free time by riding her horse, Storm, through the woods and across the fields of her home. X was following Cassandra by flying through the sky as he kept a close eye on the human that he had allied himself with without the teenager knowing of his presences. X had to say that this young human teenager was pretty interesting to hang around at times, but she can sometimes be a real pain in the neck.

Today seemed to be just like any ordinary Saturday, but X had a feeling that this Saturday was special for Cassandra and he wanted to find out what the 18 year old girl was up too.

"Hmm…I wonder where she's going?" voiced X as he watched the human female from high within the sky as the dark haired teenager galloped her horse across a large field of tall grass.

Cassandra was wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt with a jean vest over top, faded blue jeans with a small hole ripped in the right knee and brown hiking boots. On Cassandra's shoulders was her backpack, but what resided inside of it was a mystery to X.

Cassandra continued to ride for about an hour until she slowed her horse down to a stop as she came to her destination. In front of the 18 year old was a river that stretched ten feet out in front of her with a large old oak tree sitting near the edge of the crystal clear blue waters of the river. Cassandra dismounted from her horse as she tied the long reins of her horse's bridle around the horn of her western saddle as she let her horse graze to his heart's content. The 18 year old petted her horse's neck for a moment before she began to walk across/through the tall grass that grew up to her knees as the blades gently brushed up against her legs. Cassandra slowly came to a stop as she stared up at the oak tree that stood before her with a distant look within her eyes.

'_It's been a long time since I last came here,_' thought Cassandra as a light wind gently blew across the tall grass that she stood knee high in. '_It's just the way I remembered it from my childhood, except this tree has grown a lot taller since I last saw it._'

"So this is where you were going," a voice mused from behind Cassandra.

The 18 year old turned around and saw X landing behind her before the B't walked up to stand beside the human teenager. Cassandra stared at X for a moment before turning her gaze back on the oak tree again.

"Can't I get just one moment of peace to myself?" muttered Cassandra as she sighed in displeasure.

"Not when the Dark Lord and his minions are out to get you," retorted X as he fixed Cassandra with a glare.

Cassandra returned his glare with one of her own before she turned her head away from the mechanical horse with a huff. She soon slipped her backpack off of her shoulders before kneeling down onto the ground while unzipping the zipper of her pack. X watched as Cassandra opened her backpack and pulled a bouquet of white roses from out of it before she stood up again while leaving her pack sitting on the ground.

The 18 year old walked towards the oak tree before stopping at the base of it where two large roots intertwined with each other. Between the two roots was a large stone that grew up to Cassandra's waist with words carved deep into the surface of the stone. Cassandra knelt in front of the stone as she placed the bouquet of roses down near the base of it. X became curious as he slowly walked up to the kneeling form of Cassandra before looking down at the words that were written in the stone.

**Jeff Dante**

**Born in 1810-Died in 1905**

**Jeff Dante had sacrificed his life in saving his granddaughter from drowning in this very river that she had accidentally fallen into.**

X looked at the stone for a moment before turning his attention back on Cassandra as the 18 year old gently traced her fingers over the writing on the stone. The 18 year old then began to speak as she answered the question that was playing through X's head.

"Jeff Dante was a great man that had risked his life by jumping into this very same river that we are standing beside right now." Cassandra explained to X as she stood up from the ground and looked over at the river with a distant look within her eyes. "A careless 8 year old girl was playing too close to the river and fell in.

"The current carried the girl farther and farther away from shore with the girl crying out for somebody to save her. Someone finally did notice that the girl was in danger and they quickly jumped into the river without hesitation. That someone was Jeff Dante, the girl's grandfather."

X looked down at Cassandra's right hand as he watched it form into a tight fist. The robot had a feeling that this man was connected to Cassandra in some way, but he decided to keep quiet about it as he let the 18 year old continue on with her story.

"Dante swam as fast as he could through the river's current until he finally reached his granddaughter and held her up above water's surface before he carried her over to a log that was connected to the shoreline of the river. Dante quickly placed the girl on top of the log, but by saving the child…he paid a terrible price.

"The stress of saving his granddaughter had been too much for the old man. Dante had a stroke and he quickly fell dead in the water as the river carried his body away within its current. It was a great lose for the family, but the girl took it the hardest and blamed herself for what she had done to one of her family members. Time passed and she still had not gotten over her grandfather's death."

X took a step towards Cassandra as he stared at the 18 year old in front of him.

"You seem to know all about this man's death," said X in a suspicious voice. "Why is that Cassandra?"

"Because…" Cassandra started as she turned to look at X and the B't was surprised to see tears streaming down her face. "I was the girl who sent Jeff Dante to his death. I was young back then and I didn't know that my actions would lead a person to their death. I just…wish that I could turn back the hands of time and stop myself from getting too close to the river then my grandfather would still be alive."

X stared at Cassandra for a while as the 18 year old hugged her arms around herself for comfort with her eyes shut tight to prevent any more tear from falling out, but failed miserably.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Cassandra," spoke X as he tried to comfort the 18 year old that stood in front of him. "Sometimes things happen for a reason and my partner once told me that you should not lose yourself in the past otherwise you'll be lost in it forever. I should know, for there isn't a day when I keep thinking about my past and what I could have done to protect my partner better from the Dark Lord himself."

Cassandra wiped the tears off of her face before looking up at X with a frown: "Yeah right, how could you know what I'm feeling? You're a robot; robots aren't supposed to have feelings."

X snorted in displeasure before he looked up at the oak's canopy: "In case you have forgotten; I'm no ordinary robot."

"I know, I know," said Cassandra as she sat down on one of the tree's larger roots. "You're a B't, you can think for yourself with the help of human blood that is coursing through your body."

"That's right," spoke X as he looked over at Cassandra again. "And I think that it is time that I told you about my history with the Dark Lord and his minions, along with my partner and donor, Kenji."

"I'm listening," said Cassandra as she made herself comfortable while she got ready to hear X's life story.

X waited for the 18 year old to get settled before he began his story: "It all started many years ago when I was first awakened by my partner, Kenji."

Flashback: X's profile

_**Darkness…that was all I saw. There was nothing but darkness that surrounded me on all sides as if it were trying to suffocate me.**_

_**"W-where am I?**_

_**Silence was all I heard as I floated in an unending darkness, but I soon saw a light in front of me and it started growing brighter as I moved closer to it. As I drew closer to the light I began to hear voices. They were faint at first, but they soon grew louder around me as I neared the light that shone in front of me.**_

_**"Systems are coming online; its consciousness is beginning to awaken."**_

_**"Good, but we'd better prepare ourselves just encase it suddenly becomes hostile when it awakens."**_

_**The light grew so bright that it nearly blinded me to the point where I couldn't see. Then, as if I'm breaking the surface of the water to take my first breath, my eyes opened to the world around me. I was half startled out of my mind when I quickly saw my surroundings for the first time as they flash in front of me and I quickly reared up in surprise before falling back down on the metal floor. I started to paw my right front hoof down on the metal floor in anger and confusion before I heard a voice shout to my far right along with the sound of guns clicking as the people who held them got ready to shoot at me.**_

_**"Get ready to fire on my command!"**_

_**"No, wait!" shouted a young male voice in front of me.**_

_**I slowly calmed down as I tried to gather my senses before I raised my head upwards and that is when I saw him, my donor…my partner, Kenji.**_

_**He was 19 years old when I first laid my eyes on him. He had wild brown hair that grew to his shoulders and dark green eyes that held an endless amount of courage, yet…his eyes held an unbearable pain that I didn't understand at the time until later on.**_

_**I was confused on where I was at the time, but my confusion disappeared when Kenji began to approach me.**_

_**"It's alright easy; nobody is going to hurt you X."**_

_**"X?" I repeated as I stared at the young human in front of me while he slowly walked towards me.**_

_**"Yes, that's your name and…do you know who I am?"**_

_**"I…think I do…your name is Kenji Knight, right?"**_

_**"That's right; I'm the one who gave you my life's blood, X."**_

_**Kenji soon stood right in front of me as he reached out with his left hand to touch me for the first time. His touch was the polar opposite of yours Cassandra, for your touch seems to have a rough yet gentle feeling mixed into it. But my original donor's touch was unsure as if he wasn't sure that we were meant to be partners in the first place.**_

_**Time past for both Kenji and I as we trained together against the other soldiers while moving up in the ranks until we became one of highest generals within the army. Three more humans, along with their B'ts, joined us and in time we became known as the Four Guardian Knights, the highest and strongest fighters within the Dark Lord's army. It was in those past few years that I got to know Kenji a little bit better and that was also the time that we soon learned of what the Dark Lord was really up to within his empire.**_

_**Unlike the other knights, Kenji was never really skilled with weapons and he wasn't really confident in fighting on the battle field either. Kenji was more of a strategist than a fighter because he liked to plan things out for his comrades and would give battle strategies to his fellow soldiers on how to fight their enemies and catch them off guard. But the one who really controls the soldiers within the empire is the Dark Lord himself.**_

_**He ruled over the people through fear and will punish anyone who dares challenge him for the power of the throne, but that's not the worse part of it. Whenever he's not conquering or tormenting the people then he would be stealing children from their families while raising them to be soldiers for his future army.**_

_**Most of his army is made up of men, but there were a few occasions when he would kidnap young girls and put them through a series of tests by experimenting on them. The girls that do survive the experiments were given transplant machine parts that replaced half of their original body parts, but the ones that didn't survive…times in my world were hard Cassandra. The Dark Lord seeks to do anything and I mean anything to destroy the lives of the people that have fallen into his dark grasp.**_

End of flashback: Normal profile

Cassandra was riding on Storm again with her now empty backpack sitting back on her shoulders as the horse walked across the field of tall grass with X walking alongside the 18 year old girl's mount.

"So that's it," muttered after she had listened to X's life story. "You use to work under the Dark Lord alongside your partner and you helped him in his dirty work because you, along with all of the people in your time, fear him."

"And we also didn't have much of a choice either," added X with a growl. "Kenji was forced to work for the Dark Lord because he was holding my partner's sister captive, so Kenji had no choice but to serve the Dark Lord."

Cassandra turned her eyes on X as she gave the B't her full attention: "Your partner had a sister?"

"Yeah," answered X softly with a nod of his head. "Kenji's sister was five years old at the time and it wasn't right that the Dark Lord would force my partner to work for him just by using Kenji's sister for his own needs."

X's eyes flashed red for a second after he had said those words. He could still remember how Kenji's sister had nearly died in one of the tests that the Dark Lord's scientists had put her through. The memory of that event was still fresh within mechanical horse's mind and he would never forget the burns that scarred the young girl's body.

Cassandra stared at X for a moment before she spoke again: "It sounds like you'd really cared about both of them."

"I did," replied X with a sad nod of his head. "Kenji's little sister was young and innocent, but she also had a strong sense of judging other people's character and knowing who to trust. She was almost like a little sister to me."

"Well she should be," said Cassandra with a smile. "After all, you are Kenji's blood brother so it's sometimes natural to care about more than one sibling."

X stared at Cassandra in surprise before looking ahead of him again: "Those were the exact same words that Kenji had said to me whenever we had some time to spend together."

Cassandra glanced at X with an eyebrow raised up in surprise before biting her bottom lip in thought.

She then asked the B't another question: "What did Kenji's sister look like when you last saw her?"

X thought over Cassandra's question for a moment before letting out a light chuckle.

"What's so funny?" questioned Cassandra with a frown.

"Sorry," said X as he looked at Cassandra apologetically. "It's just that…well; believe it or not, you almost look exactly like Kenji's little sister whenever I get the chance to really get a good look at you."

Cassandra blinked in surprise as she stared at X in wonder before speaking again: "You mean…I somehow resemble your partner's sister?"

"Right down to the very mark that is sitting on your forehead," answered X.

Cassandra stared at X for a moment before lifting her right hand up towards her bandana as she fingered the edge of it for a moment before a thought suddenly came popping up within her head.

"Wait a minute," said Cassandra as she stopped her horse with X stopping alongside Storm and Cassandra. "If Kenji's sister had the same mark as me then where is she?"

X hesitated for a moment before he let out a sigh: "Kenji's sister was almost turned into an experimental subject and that had finally drawn the line for my partner. Kenji quickly rescued his sister and escaped with her in his arms, for she had been unconscious at the time, he also cut all ties with his fellow soldiers by fighting through them.

"He told me to fly him and his sister as far away from the Master Tower as possible without question. As soon as I was far away from the Master Tower, Kenji activated a teleportation device that he had brought along with him when he was saving his sister and it teleported us into your dimension.

"We soon landed in a thick forest where we had to split up so that the Dark Soldiers wouldn't catch the both of us. Kenji took his sister into the deepest parts of the forest while I took to the skies and led the soldiers as far away from Kenji as possible.

"We were soon flying over your city before they shot me down from the sky and I fell into the deepest parts of the junk yard and as for the rest of my story…well, you already know what had happened next. As for knowing what had happened to Kenji and his sister then I'm sorry, for I don't know where they could have gone and lived these past few years."

Cassandra sighed as a look of disappointment came over her face, but she quickly sucked it up and asked another question.

"Did your partner have the same birthmark like mine on his forehead?"

"In a word, yes," replied X with a nod of his head. "You could say that it was a family trait that would sometimes skip one, two or three generations."

Cassandra let out a light chuckle: "I guess someone must have started that trend in your world then huh?"

"If they did then they must have gotten that idea from either you or from one of your ancestors," X joked as he turned his yellow eyes on Cassandra.

Cassandra looked back at X with her blue eyes staring into his own and the B't quickly caught a little glimmer of light within the human's pupils. At first X thought that it was his imagination, but he soon saw that Cassandra's body was gently being bathed in a dull golden aura that could barely be seen by the naked eyes of a human.

X was about to tell Cassandra when he suddenly sensed something ahead of him and he wasn't the only one for Storm suddenly started to dance around. He quickly let out a short whinny of excitement. Cassandra started to gently pat the gelding's neck as she tried to calm her mount down.

"Easy boy, easy," soothed Cassandra to her mount. "What is it?"

"Cassandra, my sensors are picking up 30 life forms that are heading our way and fast." X informed the 18 year old beside him.

Cassandra quickly sat straightened up within her saddle as she began to hear the sound of thunder roaring over the hills to her far right. The sound began to grow louder as X and Cassandra started to feel the earth tremble underneath them. The source of the commotion soon reviled itself to be the very thing that Cassandra had become so fond of when she was a little girl.

"Wild mustangs," breathed Cassandra as she watched the multiple numbers of 30 wild horses running past her and X.

X stared in amazement as he watched the wild horses, which Cassandra would often tell him about, running past his vision. The B't had to admit that these creatures were amazing for he had never seen such power in these wild horses that he was watching for the first time.

"So X, what you think?" asked Cassandra as she looked at the B't that was standing beside her with a smile on her face.

"Well I'll say this for you Cassandra; these mustangs are more amazing that what you've original describe them to be." X replied as he continued to watch the wild horses running past him and Cassandra.

Cassandra only smiled at X before she turned to look back at the wild horses that she had grown to love all her life. They reminded Cassandra of her grandfather and how he was strong willed when he faced up against anything that threatened him or his family. It was in those wild mustangs that Cassandra's grandfather lives on with him watching over his family until the end of time.

Cassandra and X watched the mustangs run for about an hour before the wild horses disappeared over the horizon of the wild land that they were standing on.

"That certainly was a rare event to see," spoke Cassandra after a moment of silence before she turned to look at X again.

"I'm guessing that it doesn't happen too often, huh?" questioned X as he turned to look at the human beside him.

"Nope," replied Cassandra bluntly with a shake of her head. "And you should be honored that you saw a real live wild mustang for the first time in your life."

"I am," said X softly. "I have never seen such amazing creatures before."

"Well the mustangs are said to be the spirits of the west, so they really are amazing to see for they souls can never truly be tamed no matter how hard people try to break them."

X didn't say anything as he quickly turned his head in the direction where the mustangs had ran and he began to feel something stir inside of him as if a forgotten power was awakening deep within his chest. Storm let out a whinny as he started to stamp the ground with his front left hoof. Cassandra let out a laughed as she watched her horse's antics before looking at X with a smirk.

"Hey X, do you want to have a race against me?" she asked the robot horse.

X turned his head to look at Cassandra in surprise as he saw a challenging glint within the young human's eyes. The B't let out a snort before rearing up as he gave the 18 year old a sign that he accepts her challenge. Cassandra smiled before she urged her horse into a gallop with X following right beside her. Cassandra's hair flowed out behind her as it was picked up by the wind that blew across her face while she rode her horse across the grassland with X racing along beside her.

This was one of the rarest moments that Cassandra can finally let her spirit be free from any worries that plagued her life. Where she could have a moment of peace to experience what it's like to run with her horse partner, but she wasn't alone. She turned her head to look over at the robot horse that she had only met a few day go.

At first he was nothing but a pain in the neck for her, but Cassandra soon found herself growing fond of the robot horse yet she wouldn't admit. A smile spread out across her face before she turned her head to face forward again as she and X raced across the grassland together. The wind was their only companion as they ran beside each other across the wild lands of Cassandra's home. Their future with each other was a mystery to both of them, but whatever may come their way Cassandra and X will face it…together.

To be continued

I've noticed that there were a few mistakes in my chapter of this story so sorry about the mix up on the name of X's partner. I hope you people like this new redubbed chapter of my story. Please read and review.

White Hunter, howling out to you and the spirits!


End file.
